Work Hazard
by Gokayu
Summary: KakaSasu AU. Kakashi is involved in some dirty business. Coerced into a job by a Crime Lord, the last thing he wants is to grow attached to the pretty blackeyed, blackhaired target.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes, disclaimer and such: **I could resist no longer... I went and wrote some KakaSasu. Not just a short, meaningless sex bunny like I'd intended, no... It had to be the set-up of another long fic. With The Sound of Pain and this ongoing, I may have no life at all remaining. (who am I kidding, like I have a life to begin with.)_

_So again, normal warnings apply. They (sadly) don't belong to me. It will include underage sex, maybe some violence... -looks at Orochimaru rubbing his hands- okay, there will surely be a good measure of violence. May touch on non-con, but that'll be determined later on. If any of it sounds like it's not your cup of tea, quit reading. _

_The last thing I have to say is this: Enjoy!_

**Work Hazard: Chapter 1**

Hatake Kakashi considers himself a fairly reasonable man. He has his quirks, but he also has his own order to things. His morals may seem questionable but to him it's a code of honor that he's never once violated without a damn good reason.

So he really does have a hard time justifying why he's considering accepting this job. His prospective employer is a well-known man around the shady line of business that Kakashi dwells in. Some might even say he's a legend, but that's not the right word. There's something honorable clinging to that word that completely clashes with the character of the man in front of Kakashi now.

Orochimaru makes his business of everything dirty in the world. He's the biggest underworld lord the underworld has ever known. He doesn't have morals or restraints and no one refuses him anything. Not for long anyway.

As he listens to the man's proposal, Kakashi thinks he's never once been this repulsed by a human being. He's a fairly shady individual himself but again, Kakashi has limits. He doesn't do work that involves children. He doesn't prostitute them, doesn't rape or cut them to pieces for their brand new organs. He doesn't have anything to do with the sex industry and he choses his kills very carefully. He also avoids showing allegiance to any party in particular. Kakashi was, is and will remain a free agent, not affiliated to any crime lords like Orochimaru.

So what the hell is he doing here? Kakashi shakes his head at his own quirky nature. Uchiha. The contract concerns an Uchiha. How could Kakashi keep himself from at least looking into it?

"This Uchiha Itachi needs to be disposed of, but he's far too well-protected. The police force see him as their most precious asset, the one who could finally bring my empire down. Isn't that silly Hatake-san?"

"Indeed." Kakashi agrees easily, more a reflex than anything. The police may be right after all. Uchiha Itachi is a force to reckon with. He's smart and ruthless and he wields power and resources comparable (and probably superior) to Orochimaru's. He does it without ever showing a hint of weakness. Overall, Uchiha Itachi is someone Kakashi wouldn't even begin to think of messing with.

"Attacking him serves no purpose, he just sends back the bodies. Instead, I sent spies to learn of his weaknesses. It seems the man has none. His family seemingly died in a fire years ago. He doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he doesn't get close to his coworkers and doesn't seem to have friends of any sort. The man seems untouchable..."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rises. "But?"

"But with a little digging and, I'll admit, some unfortunate deaths of undercover agents, I believe we've finally found Achilles' heel..." Orochimaru opens the top drawer of his large mahogany desk and whips out a piece of crumbled paper. He unfolds it and Kakashi comes to realize that it's a picture. "Uchiha Itachi wears this picture against his skin day in, day out. Needless to say it was quite a bother to steal this from him."

If Kakashi had to make a wild guess, he'd say that's why he hasn't seen Kabuto around Orochimaru yet. He'd say Kabuto left more than an eye behind during this confrontation with Itachi Uchiha. He doesn't say it, however, keeping silent and patiently waiting for Orochimaru to show him the picture. Curiosity does make the back of Kakashi's neck itch, however.

"It seems they didn't _all_ die in the fire." Orochimaru speaks those words ominously as he turns the picture for Kakashi to see. The image depicts Uchiha Itachi himself, much younger than he is now, but always recognizable. On Itachi's back is a young boy with a radiant smile and the most beautifully innocent eyes Kakashi has ever seen. They both look very much alike, but that's not the most striking thing about the picture. It's the pose, the young boy's arms around Itachi's neck, lovingly holding on, it's the expressions, Itachi's content smile and the boy's adoring eyes.

Achilles' heel indeed.

"Uchiha Itachi covered up his little brother's existence almost perfectly. He's pulled a lot of resources to protect the boy and that's exactly why I decided to call on you instead of using my own troops."

Kakashi doesn't need to be told that. A free agent like him is the only sort who would have even just a chance of making it past Itachi's well mounted defense and somehow get to this boy.

"We have some basic information concerning the boy, but before we go any further, you'll have to decide whether you want the job or not."

Kakashi sighs under his breath, looking at the picture now resting on the dark wood of Orochimaru's desk. "What exactly would you have me do?"

"I want that boy." Orochimaru's voice as he says it has Kakashi's one visible eye narrowing and he feels something at the tips of his fingers. An itch. Something that tells him to just strangle the man and get rid of him. But at the same time, he remembers the small holes in the walls, the tips of black riffles discreetly showing through the plants and art of the room. Kakashi understands at this moment that refusal is no longer an option. He knows too much, so he either accepts or he fights his way out of here, making an enemy of the most powerful force in the underworld.

Beautiful. _What a mess. Fuck you too, Obito._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So in the end, Kakashi finds himself driving to school in the morning. It's a nice school with spotless corridors and kind teachers, the kind of school Kakashi would have liked going to. He parks the car and looks at the throngs of students rushing to school. The picture of the boy and the name of the school is all Kakashi has to go on. Any other information was impossible to obtain. Unfolding the picture, Kakashi imprints it in his mind. He's looking for a teenager, not a kid, but if that picture is anything to go by, that teenager will be gorgeous. Those dark eyes are a family trait that's exceptionally rare, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him. The Uchihas have such dark irises that their eyes are completely black. Also, whereas Itachi's hair in the picture is more a common gray sort of black, the boy's hair inches towards a deep indigo black, quite unusual.

So Kakashi opens the door, tugging his coat closer against the cold and goes to wait by the yellow buses. He watches the crowd and waits for his eyes to fall on someone that corresponds to the criteria. Itachi might have made the boy change his looks or his name, but Kakashi thinks he should at least eliminate the possibility that he hasn't before he looks into something more complicated.

It doesn't help that it's the middle of winter and most kids are wearing hats and scarves. Giving up on that tactic about two seconds after he started, Kakashi walks in the school and observes his surroundings. The students don't pay much attention to him so Kakashi decides that it's safe enough to take off his coat. He keeps the hat and the scarf on over his mask though. He's going to need a reason to be here if he's going to be snooping around. There's a lot you can tell people that they'll always just eat up. Counting on other people's stupidity almost never fails, but the almost isn't a risk Kakashi is prepared to take. He stands in the path of a young girl and bends just a little so he's not intimidatingly tall. "Excuse me young lady, could you be so kind as to direct me to the administration office?"

The girl smiles innocently and starts to explain the directions when suddenly, her eyes widen and her 'turn right' shifts into a squeal of delight. Her attention is completely absorbed by something to Kakashi's left, her eyes large and adoring. Frowning to himself, Kakashi turns to take in what might have caused such a reaction.

His eyes land on a young man with hurt, dark eyes and angry deep black hair. Suddenly, Kakashi forgets all about the squealing girl and takes in the boy. Kakashi has always had an instinct for things of beauty, and certainly this boy is one such thing. He thinks the boy is possibly the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Certainly no one he's seen has this many perfectly proportioned features.

It takes Kakashi half a second to realize that this is his target. The other half of that same second is used for Kakashi's escape. He heads down the hall that the girl first pointed to and searches out the director's office. On his way there, he thinks that this boy won't have the slightest chance if he takes him to Orochimaru. Beauty doesn't go untainted in Sound territory. Especially something as rare as that boy.

There is, in the back of Kakashi's mind, some warning forming itself. It says the boy is dangerous and Kakashi doesn't want to have to deal with what he'll bring. It says there'll be unwanted consequences that will change Kakashi's life. And that Kakashi, being a creature of habit, does not want his life changed.

But really, Orochimaru never takes no for an answer so what choice does he have?

_Plenty. You don't serve snakes. You don't do favors and you don't get intimidated. That's your convenient excuse._

Kakashi mentally swats away those thoughts and clutches the picture a little tighter in his pocket.

_Tbc... _

_Let me know what you think peeps, there's a lovely button with 'review' on it for that reason._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Er... Okay... this chapter kinda surprised me. Well Sasuke kinda surprised me. Nasty muse is less angsty and on edge than the other one. Something to do about Itachi being a good guy methinks. So this Sasuke is... a little more... impulsive -snort- Just find out for yourselves and read on!_

**Work Hazard: Chapter 2**

Uchiha Sasuke is having a very bad day. His so-called guardian woke him up at some godawful hour of the night with too-loud, not-straight sex. The soap escaped him in the shower and he had to walk out to grab it only to get ogled by some stupid boy-whore using the sink. He missed breakfast because of that same boy-whore insisting he could cook and no way was Sasuke eating the burned pieces of what used to be food.

He'd almost been run over twice just getting to school and once there the squealing had started. Gai-sensei had insisted on demonstrating the 'power of masculinity' through some badly done cross-dressing that has mentally scarred Sasuke for life. Although the theater teacher was just trying to make a point, Sasuke is fairly sure it didn't come across to anyone in the class as anything but an attack to public decency.

Gai in a school girl uniform still gives Sasuke shivers just thinking about it. But still, the boy went on to have a passable day. Until that idiot ruined it. The loud, blond dobe who follows him around trying to prove himself superior. This time it had involved something about making a better cake in home ed.

The idiot had ended up 'accidentally' spilling the hot syrup on Sasuke. And reflexively attempting to escape the burn, Sasuke took off his shirt. The room got suspiciously silent after that. Like no one dared breathing. Then the silence was interrupted by a thump. A loud, solid thump that had reminded Sasuke of a body hitting the ground.

When he turned around, there was indeed a body on the ground. Sasuke can clearly remember the '_Oh for Christ's sake, tell me she didn't just faint' _before the boys in the class burst out laughing. _Ridiculous._

The teacher had dispatched Sasuke to take the girl to the infirmary, since he was the one to, the teacher had said with barely veiled amusement, cause the incident.

So Sasuke sits beside the pink-haired menace otherwise known as Haruno Sakura as she rests on the infirmary bed. She is, thankfully, still unconscious and the nurse has yet to show up.

It gives Sasuke time enough to reflect on things he would prefer not to think about. He had a conversation with Itachi. The man ordered him to change places _again_. Apparently some bigshot had a lead on his location and planned to do something about it. Sasuke might not have much of a social life, but he's gotten comfortable in Konoha High. Even Naruto's incessant stalking is something Sasuke has grown attached to. He doesn't want to leave behind the loser. Or the Hyuuga for that matter.

Sasuke will even admit to not wanting to leave his present guardian, despite his very obvious flaws. Kisame is a bastard, but he's a permissive one who knows his job very well despite it all. Although Sasuke could probably do without the fucking at all hours of the night.

Besides, it's not like Sasuke can't defend himself against the random attacker.

The boy shuts his eyes as he recalls the conversation...

_"This won't be a random attacker, Sasuke. It'll be a trained assassin, or some organized group. They need you to get to me. I wouldn't know what to do if they used you against me, Sasuke."_

_"If you cared so much, maybe you'd actually be around once in a while. I'll graduate soon, a year ahead and on top of the class in every one of them, did you know that?"_

_"Yes Sasuke, and I'm very proud of you, little brother. But this is about your safety. I don't want anything happening to you. You're... my only sanity."_

Sasuke sighed. He knows Itachi is cold to everyone but him. He's his brother's only support because the man won't permit himself any other. He wouldn't even permit himself Sasuke if he could help it. So Sasuke's going to have to be the adult again and do what's best for Itachi.

"Fuck."

"Language, young man." The voice that interrupts Sasuke's thoughts is deep and drawled out. Sasuke whips around, immediately on his guard. He hasn't even heard the man approaching.

"Who the hell are you?" And fuck proper language.

"I am your new school nurse. Shizune-San has been temporarily... incapacitated. The name is Kakashi."

Sasuke takes in the man's appearance suspiciously. Tall, large man with a white surgical mask covering his face. The hair is completely gray and sticking to one side. It makes Sasuke wonder if the man dyes it because his eyes are far too young for this much gray. There's a scar running over the man's left eye that has Sasuke pausing to observe. It can't be surgical, and it would have to be one hell of an accident to have landed that way on Kakashi's face. Still, it's not impossible.

"It's not polite to stare, young man."

Sasuke gives Kakashi one of his best smirks, the impish corner-smirk that defies and provokes. "No, I suppose it isn't."

There's tension in the air that Sasuke can almost taste. He nonetheless continues to observe Kakashi, monitoring his every move. There's an economy of movement to every one of the man's steps as he walks over. No useless movements, his feet always out of each other's way. Sasuke thinks this is a man who has fought before. Something tells him he's not bad at it either.

He's surprised by Kakashi's sudden move towards him. Sasuke immediately brings a hand up to block what he assumes is a blow. He's shocked by two things, the first is that he's not fast enough to intercept the man's hand, and second, instead of a fist, the hand pats his head and threads through his hair, affectionately ruffling it.

"You're a brat. I like you."

Before he can stop himself, Sasuke snorts derisively. He knocks the man's hand away from him and stands, all pride and arrogance, "The girl fainted in class. Maybe you should pay attention to her instead, Kakashi." He doesn't add any sort of title to the name, getting straight to the point.

"Ah yes, Miss Haruno was it? What exactly happened to her?"

"How would I know? I had my back turned to her." Sasuke shifts a little on his feet. He was going to leave before the man asked him a real question. His back is turned to Kakashi and somehow, that doesn't feel right. The boy pivots to meet the man's eyes on him. There's something in the air that makes Sasuke frown. He's not quite sure what it is, but it makes his hair stand on end.

"Ah. What was she doing before that unfortunate moment?"

Sasuke's gaze at the man slowly shifts into a glare. He doesn't like feeling this unbalanced by a stranger and his first reaction is aggressive. His words are short and a little provocative, "Ogling me, what else?"

The man's gray eyebrow rises smoothly. Sasuke watches it go up, stop, then go back down to its original position. "Really. Well I guess that explains that."

Sasuke smirks a little at hearing the man's response. Something tells him that he doesn't want to be leaving the room without the upper hand, otherwise this man will become a bother. So Sasuke takes a seat on one of the empty beds and he adds, "Actually nurse, some idiot dropped hot syrup on me in home ed. I think it might be a little more serious than I thought at first. Would you mind taking a look?"

Kakashi seems surprised at that, but it's only a split second before he returns to his usual apathetic self. He does pull the curtain around Sakura's bed before getting close to Sasuke, however.

"Where do you feel the burn?" The man's voice is low and neutral, but it's _more_ neutral than it was before, which tells Sasuke that the man is on his guard, which means he's apprehending something from this.

He's right, of course. Sasuke pulls the shirt a little up to reveal the skin on his stomach, burnt, but not that badly so.

Something in Kakashi's attitude changes then. His eyes become narrower and Sasuke can see he has the man where he wants him. Kakashi has picked up on the undertones Sasuke wanted transmitted. His eyes are fixed on Sasuke's revealed skin with more than just professional interest. He shifts forward, taking Sasuke's challenge and running a finger over the sensitive skin.

Sasuke shivers with the touch and he whispers, "Maybe I am a brat." He grabs the mask around the man's face and pulls it down, getting a single look at the man's face before his lips are crushed against the other man's.

Kakashi lets himself be kissed out of pure shock, but when he recovers a semblance of control over himself, he attempts to pull away.

Sasuke has a good hold on him though, and his legs wrap around the man's waist, fighting the man's effort. Sasuke can feel against him the man's growing hardness and he smirks at Kakashi's stubborn refusal to return any sort of sexual attention.

It takes a little more coaxing, some devious rubbing to accompany the stolen kiss, but Kakashi finally gives in to it, his tongue sliding into Sasuke's open mouth and taking control.

A moan comes from deep in Sasuke's throat, the heated feel of the man's weight, his larger body and talented tongue... It shifts into a whimper as Kakashi grabs his hips. He pushes away from the man, breaking the kiss and escaping his grasp nimbly. He's at the door before Kakashi can blink.

Sasuke's cheeks have a rosy tint to them, but his smirk is pure provocation, "Does that hard-on make you a pedophile, Kakashi?"

Then he walks out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. Teenage hormones need looking after.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stares after the boy's retreating form. He tells himself he's only hard because of the heat and the boy's wickedly talented lips against his. He tells himself that he's old enough to be secure in his sexual preferences. He tells himself that this boy is just a brat trying to prove something and that this stolen, forced kiss wasn't one of the hottest things Kakashi has ever felt.

He reminds himself that he's a professional. He's here on a mission to bring this very boy to his potential death.

_Fuck_. _I did not just make out with a kid._

A gorgeous, overly arrogant, beautiful child. _But still just a child._

A child Kakashi is going to take to a child-molester. He's felt the boy's soft skin against his fingertips. He's felt the shiver and the stiffening of the boy's entire body in fear when things got too heated. _Just a kid, Kakashi, just a fucking kid._

Shaking his head to himself, Kakashi tries to regain focus. He needs to get this over and done with as fast as possible.

Dismissing the events that just happened, Kakashi puts it all to the back of his mind as something to think on later. He thinks about the realization of the objective instead, focusing intently on just that.

The kid has got to be protected by some sort of bodyguard, Itachi isn't that careless. And if Kakashi hasn't noticed the bodyguard yet, then it's a damn good one. There will also be other types of protection, probably a tracking device on the boy and more security set up elsewhere.

Kakashi needs to learn everything about that kid. He needs to do this flawlessly so that he doesn't have Uchiha Itachi's revenge to worry about afterwards.

_Damn but he's pretty._

_tbc..._

_Reviews make me happy. You want me happy. -wink-_

_**Some replies:**_

_Nyeh: Heh! Glad to see you're on with this story too! And huh... I wouldn't worry about Sasuke being a weak little bastard... -points up- This is going to be fun. The angst will have to come in later because I'm having too much fun laughing with this fic. So I thank you and urge you to read on and enjoy yourself! _

_Lapse - Raevn: Well. I did not intend for **that** up there. -snerk- I always wanted Itachi to have a good relationship with Sasuke in at least one of the AU fics in which Itachi wouldn't be completely OOC. Wanted Itachi to still be the emotionless, sort of evil guy with the quirk of loving his little brother. Hope you liked how that went and how it's going to go from now._

_Jenanien: Heya! I didn't know KakaSasu was your cup of tea! Lol. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Especially glad that it can relax you after a streneous day. I'll have the PoV alternate between the two, but I do intend to write it mostly as Kakashi's. I think I hesitated to do that before because Kakashi is very hard to pin down as a character. Hopefully I won't screw it up. Thank you again for your lovely comments, always enjoy'em._

_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Hehehehe. Orochimaru is an evil, evil person in this. He'll interfere at random intervals, methinks. How did you like their face to face meeting, hmm? -giggle- Thanks for the comment, luv!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter took me a while to write (mostly because I'm working ten hours a day - blech-) but I'm very pleased with it. With the content, the wrapping could use a little more polishing. But it just made me go 'aww' and 'moe' and 'giggle' y'know? Enjoy! _

**Work Hazard: Chapter 3**

As Sasuke sits in class later that day, he has to try hard not to smirk. Neji is sitting by him and the Uchiha is certain that the black-haired boy can feel the smugness coming off him in waves. Surprisingly though, Neji isn't the one to address the issue. Rather, a blond boy leans by Sasuke's side and whispers, "Oy Sasuke-teme! Why're you looking so full of yourself?"

Naruto watches the smug black-haired boy worriedly, wondering whether or not he has to fear for his life. Uchiha revenge is indeed something to be feared. But the boy in front of him just smirks wider and ignores him. "Hey come on, it was only a little syrup... So it was a little hot... I didn't mean for you to get burned or anything."

Still that same dreaded silence.

"Sasuke?"

The stoic boy doesn't even bother looking at him. Naruto feels himself growing angry and he speaks much louder, "Oy Teme! Listen when people are talking to you!"

Sasuke's eyes shift to him then and Naruto feels a ridiculously satisfying sense of accomplishment at having gotten his attention. The happiness is short-lived though, because the teacher stands right behind Naruto and it's silent all around and oh, everyone's looking at him, aren't they?

"Naruto-kun. I was under the impression that during a class, with an ongoing **lesson**, it is customary to listen to the teacher and not the students. Unless you think you'd do a better job, I'll have you stay silent until the end of class, is that clear?" It's all spoken in that kind voice, but Naruto's no fool. You'd have to be deaf not to pick up the threat behind the words.

Naruto promptly shuts up and glares at Sasuke. Because who else's fault is it that Naruto had to shout to get his attention. The bastard's gaze has returned to a small point on the black board and Naruto can imagine himself drowning in the seas of smugness pouring off him.

Since he's been forbidden talking, Naruto tears a piece of paper from his notebook and writes 'I hate you' then crumbles it and throws it at Sasuke's hair. The black-haired boy catches the projectile quick as lightening and unfolds the paper. His eyes are distracted from the board for a mere half second and the smirk widens. In his fine, sophisticated writing, Sasuke puts down two words on that same sheet. He folds it and returns it to Naruto with deadly accuracy.

'I know'.

Naruto glares more. He sends another piece of paper at Sasuke's hair, 'What's with you?'

Amazingly enough, it's returned to him once again. The Uchiha would usually just ignore Naruto's child play at this point and wait until he tired himself. Naruto looks at the answer to his question and it brings a thoughtful frown to his forehead:

'Secret.'

'What secret?' Naruto crumbles the sheet that Sasuke keeps folding and throws it back to him. Unfortunately, on the way there, it's intercepted by a quick hand. Hyuuga Neji raises an eyebrow at the both of them and unfolds the paper to read their little conversation. He turns an inquiring gaze toward Sasuke and mouths, 'After class.'

So evidently, when there's minutes left to the class, Sasuke starts packing his things to be able to make a quick escape. Unfortunately enough for him, the two other boys mimic him. It's almost like a race has been announced, and all the boys are watching the clock, although in Naruto's case, it's far too obvious.

When the shrill sound of the bell echoes across the halls, Naruto springs from his seat and immediately gets to the door. He's caught in the small fight for who manages to exit the room first and then the students start pouring out. He looks around for Sasuke, because no way is he letting that bastard escape. He finds the boy still inside the room, one of his wrists caught in the firm hold of the Hyuuga.

The teacher looks at them oddly, but doesn't otherwise comment, his raised eyebrow questioning their presence enough. Sasuke tugs his wrist free of Neji's hold and he looks from the Hyuuga to Naruto. "Fine. Outside."

The journey to the lockers is silent enough. The rest of the kids are still leaving and packing, but as always, they make space enough for Sasuke to go through.

Once outside, Sasuke ignores the inquiring looks coming from both Neji and Naruto and fishes out a cigarette and lighter. He leans against the brick wall of the school comfortably and lights up. Before he can bring the stick to his mouth, the cigarette is snatched from his hand and thrown away.

"You're not polluting my lungs too, Uchiha."

Settling for a silent glare, Sasuke's hands return to his pockets. He's in too much of a good mood to let Neji's goody-goody ways spoil it for him.

"So what's up, teme? You're oozing that annoying smugness of yours." Naruto is honestly curious about his friend's mindset and his blue eyes might even reflect a bit of concern.

The Uchiha simply smirks though, "I _met_ our new school nurse."

Neji, as always, reads Sasuke's words with frightening accuracy, "Define 'met'."

Once Neji words it that way, Naruto's eyes widen and he finally catches on, "Whoa, you mean met as in _sex_? Ew! What is she eighty?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke responds, "Usuratonkachi. She is a man."

"How is _that_ any better?" Naruto's face scrunches up in disgust while Neji's remains impassive. The Hyuuga does look a little more concerned at the announcement that the nurse is male.

"Is he any threat?"

"I don't know, really. He felt like someone who knows how to fight, but he didn't seem threatening. Not shocked out of his skin as he was."

"That's really going to get you into trouble some day, Uchiha."

"What exactly?"

"That tendency you have to provoke just for the hell of it. It makes my job very difficult." Neji raises an eyebrow at Sasuke, his expression admonishing.

"So what? You're already paid to be around me anyway. I might as well make you earn your keep." Sasuke's voice has grown colder as he speaks those words. He knows that Neji is just a bodyguard and that if there was a better-paid job out there, he'd probably go for it. It doesn't make the boy stop wanting to believe otherwise. He honestly wishes that Neji would be a true friend, not just someone who asks because they need to. At least Naruto's not paid to annoy him.

The blond haired boy has for once decided on a wise course of action, remaining silent as the voices of both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga grow colder with their mounting frustration with one another.

"I am paid to keep you safe, Uchiha."

"And that's all you fucking care about, isn't it? The money you get?" The bitterness is just an edge of cold more to the icy tone.

"I will do what I must, for my own reasons. I need not justify myself. My employer isn't you."

Sasuke snorts derisively, "Right. Of course." He sighs and reigns himself in, coolly dismissing the entire issue, "Kakashi won't be a problem, Neji. You don't need to be _concerned_."

The Hyuuga's posture freezes almost comically and he turns to Sasuke, demanding, "What did you just say?"

"I said that the nurse won't be a problem. Are you deaf?"

"What was his _name_, Sasuke?" Neji's tone is urgent and even if Sasuke is angry with him, he finds it easy to give up the information.

"Kakashi. Why?"

"Why? Sasuke, Kakashi is the most renowned hired-gun there _is_. He's a free agent, a wild card. No one can predict him and the death count is unimaginably high. Fuck... if he's after you, we need to move and now. I'll warn Kisame." Neji whips out his cell phone, already pressing down on the speed dial button to join Kisame.

Sasuke grabs the cell from him and turns it off, objecting firmly, "We don't know that he's after me, okay? Besides I don't want to..." His eyes turn to the bewildered Naruto hesitantly before settling again on Neji, "I'm sick and tired of running."

This time, Naruto interjects, "But this guy... he might really hurt you. He might kill you. You're a bastard and all, but how can I ever win over you if you die on me?"

"Maybe he's not that Kakashi, maybe he's here on some other business, maybe he won't come after me. You can't force me to move and therefore I am not moving." Sasuke turns stern eyes to Neji, "Since you're paid to protect me, you can see this as a challenge." And with that, Sasuke turns on his heel and walks to his car.

Neji stays behind with Naruto and the blond boy witnesses for the first time the pained look on the Hyuuga's face. He almost grabs Neji's shoulder to comfort him, but the other boy interrupts him, "It's not just a job, Naruto. He's not just something I'm paid to protect."

Naruto smiles a bit, eyes suddenly growing wise and kind, "I know. He's a stubborn bastard. You'd probably do it even if you weren't paid for it, wouldn't you? Just like me."

The Hyuuga shakes his head and recovers his impeccable composure, "Yeah. But he won't believe that."

"Of course he won't. He's Sasuke."

_**tbc...**_

_Some replies: _

_SmellzSick: Oh this story might slow down once in a while, but it'll keep going. -wink- I'm enjoying this a little too much... next chapter is me messing with Kakashi a little -evil giggle- Hope you'll like that bit, heh!_

_Lapse - Raevn: Faster usually, but blech for two ongoing stories of promising proportions. I'm still setting up the elements I intend to play with in the later chapters, but am very glad you're enjoying yourself, heh! More KakaSasu to come and in much... er... larger portions. -whispers- I think Gai knows Kakashi. _

_Luna-Lunak: I loved that naughty kiss! Go Sasuke! -snort- I, for one, cannot imagine Sasuke blushing, or stuttering. He has a very strong presence and a strong character, even as a child. More often than not, they'll say that a strong ego hides weak self-confidence, and though I do believe it's the case for Sasuke, it only is to a certain extend. It's a **very** effective defence mechanism, that. Oh! and about Itachi... I always liked him as the obsessed villain with one weakness: his little brother. I think it's suiting to the anime character as well. -interrupts rant- Thank you, and I hope you liked this one!_

_Nyeh: Ha! As always very perceptive. That chapter was a little rushed. Didn't have much time to polish and rethink or even just write it down. It came out and was published almost straight as it came out (which is generally a bad idea). And Sasuke might not be completely and hopelessly Uke. We'll see. -smirk-_

_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Oh! I'm glad you liked that bit! I intend to give Kakashi an actual conscience in this fic... well... something like it anyway. So you can expect much more conflicted reactions from him. -bounce-_

_Sleepless: Well there you go! Hope it was worth it at least a little bit!_

_Odyssion: -snickers- I've been resisting it in The Sound of Pain. Gave in in my own way. At least it doesn't influence the other story so much now that it has its own. Go Kakasasu! And as I mentioned up there, I'm still setting up plot elements before I have much of anything happen... but next chapter should change that. Thankee!_

_Jaden Isabella: Well, darling lurker, enjoy, and delurk more often. -g- Lurkers are always great to hear from. (All that listening and none of that talking makes for purer opinions)_

_sAyUrI-aNbU: hehehe, I wouldn't say Itachi's a good guy quite yet... He might turn out quite vicious. Lol! Thanks, and enjoy yourself!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter came as something of a surprise to me. I like it though. It kinda sets the tone for the story which I had intended at first. -nods- Oh, and am moving the rating up. This is quite graphic. Enjoy and review!_

**Work Hazard: Chapter 4**

When Sasuke gets home, the boy-whore is still there. He's eating in Sasuke's place at the table while Kisame dips in the pool. Sasuke shoots a glare at the boy, evidently implying that he should have better things to be doing, such as spontaneously combusting or trying to catch a flying bullet with his teeth.

The boy gets the message and stands, going in the back to join Kisame. Sasuke drops his backpack and reclaims his seat at the table. He leans his head on the cool wooden surface and sighs, dejected.

"Tough day, kiddo?"

Sasuke doesn't even bother to look up at his guardian. "What gave it away?" he mumbles into the table.

A short bark of laughter answers him, "Well Sai crawling back to me shakin' in fear and mumblin' that you were going to skin'im alive was a bit of a hint."

"Is that the slut's name?" Sasuke raises one eyebrow at Kisame.

"That's the _boy's_ name."

"It has occurred to you that he looks like a vulgar, lesser version of me, right?"

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. Didya talk to your brother?"

Sasuke frowns at that. He shifts his eyes back to the table. "I'm not going."

Kisame grunts.

"Really. I'm not going this time."

"Well then you're telling him, 'cause I sure as fuck ain't getting killed for your ass."

Smirking into his hands, Sasuke looks at Kisame from the corner of his eye, "I met this guy today."

Kisame isn't dumb. He's not the smartest crayon in the box, but he's not dumb. He recognizes that wicked glint in his charge's eye. Far from addressing the issue as politely as Neji had, Kisame bluntly demands, "Didya fuck him?"

"Must everyone assume the worst when I talk about a guy?"

"Well it's you we're talkin' about, Mister Cocktease."

"He had very gentle lips." Sasuke looks almost dreamy as he says that. If Kisame didn't know better, he'd say the boy has a crush.

"Lips aren't gentle, kid."

"His were. They weren't soft, luscious or wet. They were hard, thin and... gentle."

"That why you had a bad day? The guy kicked you in the nuts or somethin'?"

Sasuke throws a look of disgust at Kisame. A look that plainly speaks '_As if anyone would dare.'_ He suddenly decides that he doesn't want to talk to Kisame anymore and stands abruptly. He grabs his backpack and heads to his room, shutting the door behind him.

The older man blinks at his temperamental charge's actions, but dismisses them readily enough. Sai comes back a few minutes later, warily peaking in the house.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, hun, he's gone."

"He's a scary kid... why are you even looking after him?"

Kisame smiles that shark-like grin he's so renowned for and locks eyes with the boy-whore. "He's a good kid. Too damn good for the likes of you and me, slut. Keep that in mind." After a moment of silence, the older man adds, "Besides, I'd get killed if I didn't look after him good and proper."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time during the night, Sasuke is once again woken by loud banging. He first tries to put a pillow over his head to muffle the grunts and thumps, but it only serves to make Sasuke feel suffocated. And he can still hear the vulgar mewling of the boy-slut.

Next, Sasuke tries to put on some music to distract himself. It seems that just to compensate the fact that Sasuke raises the volume, the slut in the room next door competes with louder cries, needier yells.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Sasuke sits up in bed. He knows better than to disturb Kisame during sex, so he just shuffles sleepily into the kitchen and pours himself some milk.

At the loud groan from Kisame that even Sasuke has gotten to recognize as his peak-pleasure grunt, Sasuke reconsiders and puts the milk back in the fridge. He figures it'll be at least an hour before the second go, so he sleepily rubs at his eyes and goes back to bed.

As he lies there, trying to find sleep again, he wonders if it's healthy to know of your guardian's sexual habits in such detail. Sasuke knows that Kisame almost passes out the first time he comes, then wakes about forty to fifty minutes later to go at it again. Sometimes the pattern repeats itself three times, and once in a while (fortunately rarely enough) four or five times.

Sasuke distantly wonders if the man sleeps at all. Turning to his side, he firmly shuts his eyes, intent on _sleeping_.

His mind wanders back to the day's events, though. He can still feel the pressure of Kakashi's lips against his when he finally coaxed the man into responding. Can still feel his body pressed up tightly against his, the hands cupping his hips caressingly. Sasuke finally falls back asleep with the ghost of Kakashi's kiss.

_Somehow, when Sasuke opens his eyes, he's fully naked and his hands are tied to his bed. He panics and tugs at the bonds, trashing around uselessly until he feels the presence in the room. His eyes fix on the shape of a man in the corner. "Free me." It's an order like Sasuke is used to giving. Strong and unmindful of his position._

_The man takes two steps closer. One, two. And Sasuke can see him. That familiar gray hair, the intense eyes. Why this man makes so much of an impression on Sasuke is anyone's guess. All Sasuke knows is that he doesn't want to be here, naked and vulnerable before a man who holds this much power._

_Kakashi makes as if he'd never heard the boy's voice and instead starts to disrobe. Each piece of clothing falls discarded to the floor and Sasuke's eyes are riveted by the sight of him. Kakashi is beautiful. There's no other word for it. He's mesmerizing in all of the small imperfections on his body, the scars here and there, the long limbs, muscled back and thighs..._

_Sasuke swallows back the fear when he looks into the man's eyes. He won't stoop to begging, he won't stoop to begging, he won't._

_Kakashi bends over him, and they're both naked and panic seizes up Sasuke's entire body. He trashes in bed, digging the soft bonds into his wrists in an attempt to escape._

_When he feels the warm hand settling on his stomach, holding him down, he can't help the whimper. His body freezes up entirely. "Please don't."_

"_Shut up, boy." It's the first Sasuke hears of Kakashi's voice and he looks at the man hovering over him with a glare._

"_I'll kill you for this, Kakashi." _

_But the man just smiles and drops his head to Sasuke's chest, his tongue tracing a wicked pattern around a hardening nipple. His teeth lightly graze the nub and Sasuke bites into his lip, because he won't give in._

_Kakashi settles himself bodily over Sasuke, pelvis between the boy's forcefully spread and tied legs. He starts to grind slowly against the boy's body, a deviously hot motion that brings friction in all the right places. _

_Sasuke gasps, and a finger finds its way into his mouth. "Don't bite, or I will fuck you." Sasuke's jaw pauses halfway to biting off the digit in his mouth and instead, he lets the man tug his lips open for the forceful kiss inflicted on him._

_There's no denying the intensity of what Sasuke feels. His blood is heating up with the need and a fine sheen of sweat soon covers his entire body. Kakashi's slow grinding picks up speed and Sasuke can feel the man's erection against his thigh and hip. He's still being kissed, his mouth taken and controlled by the other man's._

_His wrists and ankles strain against the bonds, but Sasuke isn't sure anymore if he wants to hit the man, or wrap his arms around him and force him to continue. He can feel the man's free hand caressing between his legs and Sasuke breathes in sharply, eyes snapping open with fear. His head shakes in denial, dislodging the man's lips from his. "No. I don't want it. Stop."_

_Sasuke is surprised at how firm his voice sounds. He's even more surprised at the answer he gets from Kakashi, "Alright. Let's not get too close tonight." Instead of caressing his inner thigh, the hand returns to wrap around Sasuke's erection. The man's body weight shifts and Sasuke can see him going down, kneeling over his body, can see his lips open and so fucking close and yes, just do it already..._

Some instinct brutally brings the boy to awareness and Sasuke sits up in a sweat. The reflexive action is the only thing that saves his life as a knife buries itself right where his heart would've been. Still disorientated, Sasuke barely throws himself away from the attacker as the knife whips from the bed and towards him. "Fuck!"

Sasuke is on his feet in an instant, ignoring the pain burgeoning in his shoulder. The knife flies back at him but this time, Sasuke is ready. He turns to avoid the hit and grabs the wrist holding the blade, kicking the attacker's legs from under him with the same motion. Unfortunately for him, the attacker manages to get a hold of him as well and they both tumble to the floor, fighting for the knife. They come to a stop with Sasuke barely holding the blade from his neck and looking into the furious face of his attacker.

That Sai boy-whore. He must've drugged Kisame or something. Sasuke's concern for his guardian costs him dearly as the slut takes advantage of the moment to bring the knife closer to Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke can feel the blade beginning to dig into the soft flesh and the pain has him reacting instinctively. He kicks at the boy above him, by sheer luck planting his knee directly in the boy's sensitive parts. It's all the edge Sasuke needs. Within seconds, the distracted slut is pushed off him, disarmed and knocked unconscious.

Groaning with the pain in both his neck and shoulder, Sasuke stumbles to Kisame's room. He finds the man on the bed, unmoving.

Swallowing, Sasuke brings his hand to Kisame's throat, searching for a pulse. When he finds none, his eyes fall shut with grief. The regret in his voice is undeniable when he speaks, "Kisame, you _idiot_."

Sasuke stumbles to the bathroom, feeling sick with the knowledge that Kisame died for him. _Another death to add to the count._ He finds himself bending over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach and hurting his throat even more than it already is.

Empty and tired beyond belief, Sasuke picks up his cell phone and speed dials Neji's number.

The Hyuuga groans out an annoyed "What?" into the phone when he drags himself away from bed to answer it. He's always cranky when he's just woken up, but the silence at the end of the line combined with the caller id have Neji sobering up instantly. "Sasuke?"

"Kisame's dead." The Uchiha's voice sounds rough and pained and concern almost overwhelms Neji for a moment, "Your status?"

Sasuke wants to hang up, wants to damn the Hyuuga for asking that. But he doesn't. "Peachy."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Neji hangs up and hurriedly calls Naruto, even if it's the middle of the night. After he's explained the situation and ordered the blond to contact Itachi, Neji dresses with the speed of light.

Within the promised five minutes, the Hyuuga is at the door of Sasuke's residence.

_tbc..._

_Some replies: _

_EVILS: Lol, I just adore your name. And I hope that was well worth the wait! Let me know, heh?_

_Lisea18: Hehehe... Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself! Hee! More actual Kakashi in next chapter, as opposed to dream-Kakashi (who I still like anyway!)._

_sAyUrI-aNbU: I hope that one was slightly more interesting. I aim to please. -g-_

_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: A lot of the Kakasasu I've read have Kakashi just accepting the relationship without even considering the age difference. I think it would bother him, and I especially enjoy the fics that demonstrate that. And yah... Sasuke is a stubborn bugger. But as the late-Kisame said, he's a good kid. -can't wait to mess with him and Kakashi- -together!-_

_Lapse - Raevn: That's it. I love you. Marry me? -giggles- Seriously though, Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto is supposed to be a bodyguard. I think he's likely to see that as a betrayal when he learns of it. But yaaah. Gai will come back in all of his flamboyantly green enthusiasm for youth! And... and... KakaSasu. LARGE. Ha! Hope you liked that one. (More Neji to come. I love Neji. But I also love Sasuke. And Kakashi!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Last of the teaser-chapters. Basically, from here on, we have all the elements for the plot to fly! Heh! Enjoy!_

**Work Hazard: Chapter 5**

The next morning, it's a shadow-eyed, uncommunicative and cold Sasuke that makes his way to school with Neji following his every move. He's wearing a turtleneck that hugs his throat too tightly and he keeps thinking of the men that came to do the 'clean-up' during the night. At least the boy-whore will understand that he was left alive only to suffer even more.

Sasuke knows that in the world the slut lives in, failure is not an option. If the lawmen working for Itachi don't kill him, his fellow inmates will.

Kisame's body was dragged away on a stretcher and Sasuke barely had the time to tug away the man's ring before the hired hands started cleaning. When they were done, the only hint of Kisame's existence was the ring that Sasuke still clutched tightly.

Neji has been acting like an overzealous mother-hen since then. Not overtly of course, but everywhere Sasuke goes, Neji follows not a step behind. It seems that just to follow along with Neji, Naruto has started to do the same thing, shadowing Sasuke with suspicious skill.

The first two classes are just a blur to the Uchiha. Even his fangirls have been keeping their distance from him. It might have to do with the positively murderous aura coming from him, or his two newly acquired shadows. At this point, Sasuke doesn't give a shit.

Instead of listening to the teacher, Sasuke fiddles with Kisame's too-big ring around his thumb. He spent three years with the man. Kisame was one of the few people that Itachi trusted enough to leave Sasuke with. Three years is a long time. A long time of trying not to give a shit about the big man. A long time of pretending that the shark-grin, the odd eating habits (Kisame has... had never touched a vegetable in his life), the trash talk and strange words of wisdom meant nothing at all.

"_Kid, life's like a brawl, yeah? A struggle. No matter what, y'just hold your head up high an' pretend you don't give a shit. That'll get you through pretty much anything."_

"_You are kind of stupid, aren't you?"_

"_Maybe, but I ain't the one having a throwing a huge pity party over m'self, now am I?"_

That was on Christmas the first year. The first Christmas that Sasuke spent apart from Itachi. The big man had always had a way to make Sasuke not miss his brother so much. A way of making him forget the sight of his parent's burning corpses.

A sigh escapes Sasuke and he feels his eyes burning with unwanted tears. Shutting his lids firmly, Sasuke leans his head against his desk and takes deep breaths. He should be used to this. People have been dying around him since he was a child.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-san?" The teacher sounds so concerned, so kind and Sasuke just wants to yell at her to get the fuck away from him.

"Sasuke-san?" Her voice is drawing the attention of the whole class and right now that's the last thing Sasuke needs.

"I'm fine, sensei." His tone is low, but neutral enough.

"You don't sound fine... Do you need to be excused from class?"

That almost makes Sasuke laugh darkly. He's probably the only student in the entire school who goes to his classes by choice, because none of the teachers would object if he left mid-class. This time though, he feels Neji's gaze on him, can hear Naruto's oncoming rant about taking care of oneself to make a better rival, and he just _can't_ deal with it.

So he nods quietly and stands. The teacher grabs his arm before he gets out of the room and Sasuke tenses up as her fingers press directly into the wound near his shoulder. She notices and immediately lets go, then whispers to him firmly, "Go by the infirmary first, clear?" She hands him a pass which he needlessly pockets. It's not like anyone would question _him._ They'd just assume he had a good reason to be skipping classes.

He nods, more to get rid of her than anything else, but she lets him go willingly enough. Once in the corridor, finally freed from Neji and Naruto's watch, Sasuke begins to aimlessly walk through the school. He's going to have to stay at Neji's place for a while so he can't leave without the boy, but that doesn't mean he has to be subjected to his presence every goddamn minute of the day.

Sasuke makes his way outside and climbs the fire escape ladder to reach the roof. It's a cold, gray winter day and it suits Sasuke's mood perfectly. He's not wearing a coat, but at this point he couldn't care less.

Slumping down in the snow, Sasuke looks up at the sky. His clothes are getting drenched with icy cold water, but Sasuke doesn't mind. He tries to look for some sort of light within all that gray up there.

"_Kisame, do you..."_

"_Do I what, kid?"_

"_Do you love Itachi?"_

"_... Yeah."_

"_Just 'yeah'? No explanation? No 'this isn't what you think'?"_

"_Itachi cares about only one thing in this world, kid, and that's you. So yeah. Who gives a shit what I feel?"_

"_That's... sort of sad."_

"_You think so, kiddo?"_

"_I think... yeah. I think I might give a little bit of a shit though. A very little bit."_

"_Now who's being an idiot?"_

"_Hmph. You are, as per usual."_

Sasuke can't feel his fingers anymore. He figures he should probably get up before his body grows too numb to climb down. As he painfully makes his way upright, he thinks it's a little too late for that. His limbs respond a second later than they should and Sasuke's body is shivering almost uncontrollably.

Grabbing onto the railing, Sasuke shifts his body weight over the edge of the roof and starts the climb down. It comes as absolutely no surprise that he misses the second step. His fingers aren't fast enough to hold onto the ladder so he plummets down toward the ground.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke forces his body to relax and waits for the impact. If he tenses up, the damage will be much worse.

He's surprised to find himself caught and held in a strong hold instead of harshly meeting the ground. Before he even opens his eyes, he's swept into a princess hold and tugged close to warmth, a coat draped over him.

Sasuke knows who caught him before he sees the man. He can feel it in his gut. It's this same connection he's felt before.

Kakashi doesn't say a word. He has yet to explain his own actions to himself, so he prefers to think on that rather than make idle talk with the teen. Besides it's fucking cold out here. So Kakashi holds the boy close and carries him to the infirmary. That child is freezing, but Kakashi can't blame that for the shiver that goes through his body as he feels the kid's breath on his neck.

_Why are you taking care of him? You know what you're going to have to do._

Yet Kakashi doesn't heed that inner voice. He lies the boy down on one of the spare beds and tugs his head up to look at his pupils. The boy's gaze focuses on his and there's just _something in there_ that Kakashi can't escape. It's not the kid's need, not his pain or his anger. It's that glint of spirit, the mute part of him that tells Kakashi he can't leave, can't refuse to be drawn to the boy.

Staring into the boy's eyes, Kakashi finds that he's leaning in before he can reign himself in and his lips touch the cold ones of the boy beneath him. From that moment, there's no stopping himself. He thoroughly kisses the boy, mapping and claiming his mouth with each swipe of the tongue.

_This isn't you, Kakashi. You don't take advantage of sick children. For fuck's sake, man, get a hold of yourself._

With difficulty, Kakashi pulls himself away from Sasuke's lips. The boy gives a hint of a smirk, like he just proved something just by lying there and looking delectably molestable. Kakashi notices the increased shivering in Sasuke's frame and he immediately tugs the boy to a sitting position, pulling the wet shirt over his head.

He does _not_ picture something else entirely as he proceeds to undress the boy. He most definitely does _not_ feel a stirring in his pants at the sight of Sasuke's smooth, unmarred skin, his perfectly fit body.

Since he's not shivering with lust and temptation, he doesn't speed through the process of covering up the boy with blanket after blanket. Of course not.

By the end of it, Sasuke still hasn't said a word. Kakashi sits behind him and tugs the boy backwards to share some warmth with him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Aren't you going to shoot me?"

Kakashi smirks. So the boy knows who he is. "Not if you thank me."

"For such a deadly hitman, you sure are childish."

"Look who's talking."

"Thank you."

That has Kakashi blink in mid-surprise. He hadn't expected the Uchiha to give in so easily. The boy is smarter than he'd thought.

Kakashi doesn't ask why he was out on the roof trying to freeze himself to death. He doesn't mention the bandages he glimpsed around the boy's neck, on his arm. He supposes it's none of his business.

It would be so easy to take the boy now. Use the syringe, drug him and take him back to Orochimaru and never think about him again. He could easily do that right here and now and fuck Uchiha Itachi.

"How many people do you think mourned the ones you shot?" The question is asked as Sasuke turns to press his cold nose into the crook of Kakashi's neck, a position that Kakashi instinctively readjusts to guard his throat from the boy's teeth.

"Thirty-eight." The boy's smell is intoxicating. Even just having him this close is pushing Kakashi's limits in self-control.

"Do you think I'm a child?"

Kakashi remains silent, pondering the question and its meaning.

"I'm probably too old for you, really."

That gets a snort from Kakashi. "How'd you figure that one, hmm?" Kakashi's fingers instinctively start rubbing circles on the boy's side.

"'Clarity of mind is clarity of passion.' Do you know who said that?"

Blaise Pascal. Born in France in 1623, died in 1662 of a tumor at 39 years old in a hospital of Paris. The information files into Kakashi's mind automatically, but he only responds, "Enlighten me."

"A mathematician and theologian. Man of church and man of science." The boy shifts in his arms and kneels up on the bed to lock eyes with Kakashi. "Clarity of mind is clarity of passion. It means a smart man knows his passions. It means denial is a dumb fucking idea."

And so speaking, the boy leans in closer, barely touching their lips together. He whispers there, caressing Kakashi's lips with his words, "I am no child."

Kakashi can see the naked expanse of flesh under the blankets covering the boy, can see his too-perfect features, the long lashes, wide black eyes, can smell his breath, feel his tempting lips. Kakashi's left hand fists into the boy's hair and pulls him in for a true kiss. The wanton way Sasuke presses himself against Kakashi has the man working to control his impulses. It wouldn't do to take the boy in the middle of the infirmary.

But hot damn it's going to be hard. Kakashi's free hand grabs onto the boy's naked waist and the contact is electric. From there, there's no stopping it. They're lying in bed with Kakashi half sitting up, Sasuke turned to him and suddenly, the boy properly straddles Kakashi's lap, legs wrapping around the man's waist. Kakashi's right hand is still buried in the soft strands of black hair while his left curls around Sasuke's back, fingers caressing from there and to the boy's ass, cupping the firm cheeks and pulling him closer.

They're still kissing and the quiet breaths and moans coming from the boy make Kakashi delve in deeper, harder, bent on drawing more sounds, more of that desperate grip the boy keeps on his shoulder, more of his taste, more everything.

The shrill sound of the bell announcing the end of the class snaps the both of them apart and Sasuke smirks that infuriatingly smug grin. "Well Mister Hitman, I never knew you were interested in helpless little boys."

Kakashi smacks the back of Sasuke's head without even thinking about how affectionate the gesture becomes halfway through, "Brat."

The boy moves away from Kakashi, nearly groaning at the loss of contact. He nonetheless reclaims his wet clothing and dresses. Kakashi watches him go, something in his gut telling him he's never going to bring the boy to Orochimaru now.

At the door, Sasuke pauses and looks at Kakashi. His eyes are serious as he warns, "Itachi will be here soon. It would be best if you disappeared before he kills you." Then he's gone.

Kakashi can't quite believe that he let any of this happen. He caught the kid, warmed him, kissed him, spoke to him. Bad, bad, bad idea. You don't get close to the target.

But those kiss-bruised lips look so fucking tempting... the soft black hair, the smart mouth, provocative character... _No. You're not falling for this kid. You're an adult, a hitman, you are **not** falling for this kid._

"Clarity of passion, huh?" Kakashi shakes his head to himself. _Well fuck._

_**tbc...**_

_Don't forget to review, peeps._

_Some replies:_

_Lara: Next chapter, things will pick up. I figured this was an important enough part of the set up to earn its own chapter. Glad you're along for the ride and yeah... I kinda liked Kisame too. (but he had to die so we can see Itachi! Fair trade. :P)_

_SmellzSick: Lol! Sai won't have a very good life from this point on. He's going to be facing Itachi and co. I'd pity him, f'I were you. -g- And no, that was definitely not Sasuke's day. (one of my favorite bits in the last chapter was the glass of milk, actually. Made me giggle to write it.) Thanks luv!_

_EvilS: Hehehe, I'm not sure yet whether Neji has a thing for Sasuke, or whether he just thinks of him as a little brother. Guess we'll find out, heh? -hugs- Thank you!_

_Lapse - Raevn: Well we were talking (over in the reviews for SoP) about how Sasuke has his specific weaknesses, heh? I think the fact that he doesn't acknowledge Neji as a friend is one of those weaknesses. And also the lack of foresight where Naruto is concerned. I never liked Sai. I think I let Sasuke word my thoughts about him last chapter... "It has occurred to you that he looks like a vulgar, lesser version of me, right?" -shakes head- Kisame was fun to write though. Much more action in next chapter. We might even glimpse Itachi! (My favorite line of the last chapter was about the milk. I can't help it, it makes me laugh, but I did like Kisame's line about Sasuke... yah...)_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I always thought that Kakashi had just enough insanity to keep him interesting to follow. This chapter really gave me the opportunity to show that and boy did I ever laugh. Enjoy, guys.

**Work Hazard: Chapter 6**

"_So you want to date my little brother, do you?" Kakashi can see Itachi's stern face, his sharp, deadly gaze fixed on him. For some reason, Kakashi finds that he's naked for this interrogation. He's naked and sitting on the bench of the accused in court._

"_How do you plead to the accusation, Hatake Kakashi?" The judge's voice is Orochimaru's and Kakashi thinks that this is probably one of the weirdest dreams he's ever had. _

_It gets even weirder when he hears himself answer, "Guilty, your honor."_

_Itachi moves closer and those fucking dead eyes stare into Kakashi's. Now Kakashi isn't one to get intimidated, especially not by younger men, but Uchiha Itachi has never been quite normal to begin with so maybe Kakashi is a little intimidated. Itachi is definitely not as pretty as his brother though. _

"_Let's see about the alleviating circumstances, then. Are you aware that my little brother is presently sixteen years of age?"_

_The jury (which Kakashi hadn't noticed until now) is made full of Obitos. The twelve identical faces lean towards Kakashi, whispering, "Chicken, chivalrous chicken, did you know?"_

_Kakashi can hear himself respond a firm, "Yes, Sir."_

_The Obitos give an awed murmur. "Chicken knew, chicken knew."_

_Orochimaru leans in to whisper in Kakashi's ear, "The boy is mine." And Kakashi distinctively hears the bullet go through the skull's bone structure with a sickening crack, immediately followed by the telltale 'squish' of Orochimaru's brain splattering all over his shiny judge's desk. _

_Itachi's holding the smoking gun, but then Kakashi finds an identical one in his own hand._

"_Will the accused rise, please." _

_Kakashi stands, and suddenly Sasuke is before him, eyes full of tears and pleading hands extended towards him. "Kakashi! Will you be my daddy?" _

_Kakashi watches with growing horror as the boy stumbles on **absolutely nothing** and begins to fall towards Kakashi, his full lips forming a surprised 'O' and the boy's mouth just happens to land on Kakashi's fully erect cock. He was, after all, completely naked._

Kakashi wakes up in a sweat, sitting up abruptly. He rubs at his eyes to rid himself of the images from his dream and curses, "Christ. I need to get laid."

He stands and grabs the gun from under his pillow to make his way to the bathroom. Once there, he turns on the water and leaves the loaded gun by the sink (at arms reach).

Kakashi can't even begin to express how thoroughly fucked he feels (and not in the good way either). His mind keeps replaying the ridiculously hot moments he spent with the kid and Kakashi has never in his life felt more like the proverbial bug that crawled out from under someone's shoe.

All of his beautifully well-established (if a little screwed-up) morals are being steadily beaten down and stepped on by a gorgeous, smart, gutsy and arrogant child. Kakashi can picture Sasuke's feet stomping down on an old lady who keeps saying 'You don't kiss children.' Stomp. 'You don't fuck children.' Stomp. 'You don't fall in love with children' Stomp, stomp, stomp.

Leaning his head against the tile, Kakashi chuckles to himself, thoroughly amused. "Maybe I do need a shrink." He kills people without a second thought but kissing a child has him _dreaming_ guilt.

Groaning, Kakashi pours some of his (manly) body-wash in his hands and begins to rub, cleaning himself. _This is ridiculous._

And it is, indeed, quite ridiculous. Kakashi has never been more easily turned on in his life than when that kid comes into the picture.

_Maybe it's just for him, haven't you thought of that?_

Well as a matter of fact, he had thought about that. Picturing any of Sasuke's classmates naked or in bed has done nothing so far for little Kakashi. Not even that pretty blond that follows the teen around. Or the other angsty dark-haired boy. Nope. Little Kakashi wasn't happy at all to have them forced into the picture.

It's only the wide, almond-shaped black eyes, so sultry and so arrogant... the soft (so soft) lips that quirk into that beautiful smirk, the full head of silky, black-as-night hair falling haphazardly over a small uplifted nose. Oh and that pale skin... white as snow. Yeah. That definitely does it for little Kakashi.

It's doing something for him right now. Kakashi groans at finding his cock fully erect under the spray of warm water.

Kakashi wraps his fingers firmly around his cock and gives a little twist to the head as he begins pumping. His forehead rests on the tile and Kakashi's eyes are firmly shut.

_**Enter Kakashi's fantasy land.**_

_Sasuke is tied to the bed and struggling a little against the bonds. Kakashi doesn't mind him. He can see the delectable expanse of flesh like a tempting offer for a free buffet. Kakashi's lips close on a nipple, his hands tracing up and down the boy's thigh, hip, waist, back down... He bites at the nub between his lips lightly, delighting in the little moan that escapes Sasuke's lips._

_His mouth trails from Sasuke's nipples down his firm stomach. Kakashi's tongue dips into the bellybutton, twirling deviously into the small crevice. At the same time, his fingers draw under the boy's body, lifting Sasuke's hips just enough for an index to slide over the tight hole of the boy's ass. _

_The jerk he gets for that move has Kakashi bite into the Sasuke's hip to hide his own moan. He lifts the boy's hips enough to slide under him, resting Sasuke's ass against his thighs. From there he has much easier access to the boy's cock, which is a most promising size, and as everything on the boy, shaped to perfection, like someone took so much care molding his body that the very existence of such perfection justifies the amount of ugliness in the world, so absorbed was the creator in this specific creature._

_Kakashi's cock rests just under the boy's ass and it would be so easy to just bend him over and fuck him. But Kakashi can't help wanting to worship this much beauty. He has to give tribute before partaking in its lush generosity. _

_Bending over the boy, Kakashi wraps his lips around the tip of Sasuke's cock, drawing from him the sexiest sound he's ever heard, it's halfway between a mewl and a deep groan. Just as he's about to force the boy to produce more of those sounds, he hears another, much more unwelcome sound. _

"_Chicken knew, chicken knew."_

"Aw fuck you, Obito." That sentence, coupled with the fact that the water's turning cold have Kakashi's hard-on all but disappearing. He mutters for the ears of his dead friend, "Would it kill you to let me have some? You're already dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time of the night, which equals a far too bright and early four AM, Neji is brought out of sleep by suspicious noises coming from his guest room. Instantly alert, the boy's too-pale eyes snap to attention, scanning the room for anything astray. Seeing that all seems in order, and Neji is still hearing that small, subdued noise, the boy tip-toes to the room next to his. He carefully and noiselessly pushes the door open, eyes taking quick stock of the sight that greets him.

Sasuke is the one making the noises. He's seemingly fighting with the covers, his eyes are shut too-tight and a frown draws a fine line on the boy's forehead. Neji hesitantly approaches him. The truth is that he doesn't really know how to deal with someone like Sasuke, who'll never straight out tell you anything. Someone with so much stubbornness, yet so much foresight. Sasuke just holds everything in, knowing it's a bad idea. It's not surprising the boy has nightmares.

Neji hovers over the sleeping boy, wondering what he should do. If he reaches out and comforts Sasuke, he's going to be rejected and bitten. But he can't just leave him to suffer in his memories. Something inside Neji objects to that with so much firmness that the boy wonders for a moment when Sasuke became so important to him.

Sasuke continues trashing around the bed, but suddenly a noise escapes him. A single sound that freezes Neji on the spot. It's a whimper, it sounds scared and alone and in pain. _Fuck whatever vengeance you come up with, Uchiha, I'm not leaving you alone now._

So Neji leans over Sasuke, strokes a stray lock of hair from the boy's sweaty forehead and his hand goes on to grasp the back of Sasuke's neck. The Hyuuga sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Sasuke up, sitting him and tugging him into a half hug at once.

Neji notices the exact moment that Sasuke wakes. His breath brushes Neji's neck with a relieved sigh and his body completely relaxes for a second. Then the boy realizes he's being held. Some of the stiffness returns and Neji expects to be punched, or at least brutally pushed away.

Shock completely freezes up the Hyuuga as he feels two arms wrap around him and a still shaking body pressed close to his. First of all, he never expected Sasuke to let himself need like this. Neji feels immensely flattered and at the same time, utterly trapped. Because how do you not screw up something like this? Why is Neji the one with the responsibility to make it okay for Sasuke to seek comfort? Second of all, those are not butterflies in his stomach. They're not.

Neji slides his other arm around Sasuke's waist and awkwardly waits for the trembling to stop. It must have been a really bad one for Sasuke to be this affected.

When the shaking abates and Sasuke begins to release his hold, Neji wants nothing more than to keep him there, keep him close, but he needs to do this flawlessly. So he lets go, doesn't say a single word as he rises. The Uchiha has his pride, he can keep it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day long in school, Sasuke is distracted. He can't keep the images of the night away from his thoughts. It's been years since he had this dream so vividly. The fire in the house, his mother's hair catching on fire and poof, gone within seconds, she was bald. The flames licking at her body, her screams, then his father's yells. He remembers the heat against his skin, the fear and the horror and being unable to move.

In truth, Itachi broke a window and jumped into the inferno to rescue him, but in the dream, Itachi burns too. His lips melt first, then his eyes. And Sasuke can't join them in death.

Sighing, the Uchiha glances up at his teacher. Gai is in another spiel about how brilliant and proud he is of their 'youthful efforts' for the last assignment. Frankly, Sasuke just isn't in the mood to be amused as he normally would be.

Neji's presence is oddly comforting as opposed to annoying today and Sasuke doesn't want to waste that. When the bell rings, he's hoping to make a quick escape but Gai calls, "Uchiha Sasuke! I'd like to speak to your youthful self after class!"

Sasuke stays seated as the rest of the class is dismissed and the too-tall, green clad teacher sits his large ass on Sasuke's desk, turning to face him. Sasuke is for a traumatizing second at eye-level to the man's crotch. He quickly brings his gaze back to the man's face, hoping not to be blinded by the shine of too-white teeth. His tone is gruff as usual as he asks, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Your youthful spirit has been waning all through my class, hasn't it, Uchiha-kun?"

And how else do you want to answer _that_ one. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and waits.

"Ah, I understand! Your pure mouth would speak no evil against a classmate. I shall take it upon myself to remove this burden of truth from you! You need only nod or shake your head. Has Neji-kun been troubling... following you?"

Sasuke blinks. _Say what?_

"Oh I can see the depth of your devotion to integrity goes so far as to deny yourself this one chance of speaking the truth! Uchiha-san, your nobility humbles me!" Tears start to brim at the corner of Gai's eyes and he wipes them away. "Very well, brave youth, very well. I shall say no more. Just know that I am here for you. The depths of my admiration for your courage knows no bounds!"

Sasuke blinks again. He does it once more, then stands. "Okay. Sure."

He tries not to turn his back to Gai as he makes his way out of the class. _Whoa, that was weird._

Sasuke makes his way to his locker, glancing from the corner of his eye to the infirmary. He can't help but let his gaze rest on the shadow of the man behind the frosted glass door. _Why hasn't he left yet? Itachi'll be there any day now. I don't want to have to talk him out of murdering Kakashi._

Neji is waiting beside his locker, leaning there and looking like he hasn't got a single care in the world. Sasuke knows better though. The Hyuuga hasn't said any more than he usually would, he hasn't said any less either. His entire behavior has been nothing but normal. But there's just something that tickles at the edges of Sasuke's instincts. Something that tells him the Hyuuga isn't at rest.

It's in the small things. The discreet tapping motion of those fingers against Neji's crossed arms. The distant look in his eyes, the way Sasuke doesn't feel stripped bare by Neji's gaze. The Hyuuga definitely has something on his mind.

Hands in his pockets, Sasuke makes his way to Neji's side. A couple of steps before reaching the boy, a redheaded girl runs solidly into him. Sasuke glares and mumbles a short, "Watch it." He rubs his shoulder where the girl made contact and winces at the pain that blossoms from the nearly forgotten wound. He's wearing a white shirt today so it's easy to notice the splotch of red staining his sleeve.

Neji frowns at the entire altercation, glaring at the careless girl's back. He grabs a hold of Sasuke's uninjured arm, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke shakes his head to clear his thoughts and turns a mild glare at Neji, "I'm fine, Hyuuga." It's times like these that really annoy Sasuke. Usually he would be able to pretend that Neji is there because he wants to be. That he's a friend like any other. But this concern is prompted by his job and the knowledge that Itachi will fire him if anything happens to him. Sasuke can't help but grow colder to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You're bleeding again." Neji points out the obvious in that stern tone that says 'you're obviously lying'. Sasuke hates that tone.

"It's nothing, Hyuuga. Where's the moron?"

Sasuke rubs at his eyes, frowning as his vision narrows and returns to normal within a few seconds. He feels a little dizzy but dismisses that readily enough.

The Hyuuga looks like he's going to press the issue but thankfully enough, Naruto saves him from having to defend himself with his quick arrival, "Hey guys. Sasuke, why're you bleeding?"

Or not. Fucking moron.

"It's ketchup. Some girl spilled it on me." Sasuke glares at Neji, daring him to contradict.

Fortunately enough, Hyuuga Neji knows that persevering at this point will only draw Sasuke into more of a corner and he'll eventually lash out.

Naruto raises a dubious eyebrow at Sasuke, completely forgetting for a moment that he's _not_ supposed to know about the wound and Sasuke is _not_ supposed to know of the whole bodyguard deal. He's on the verge of accusing Sasuke when Neji brutally steps on his foot.

"Ow damnit! What was that for?"

"You looked lost. Are you feeling alright?" Neji looks like innocence made Hyuuga.

"Of course I'm not alright. That fucking hurt!"

Sasuke raises a brow at Naruto, his instincts screaming that there's something he has to acknowledge here. But Sasuke dismisses the thought and turns on his heel, walking away from the pair. It's strange how he suddenly feels wobbly on his feet, like he's just been through such a strenuous training session that he can't stand without shaking. It's exactly how he feels right now. He feels shaky, weak as a kitten.

_That's not right. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Neji and Naruto fall into step behind him but Sasuke is beyond caring. Somehow the only thing that seems important right now is putting one foot ahead of the other.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto's voice sounds concerned and Sasuke feels himself come to a stop with the boy's grip on his arm. He doesn't quite see Naruto's face when he's turns around, just a blur of blue and yellow.

"Leave me alone." It's barely a mumble before Sasuke wrenches his arm away from Naruto's grasp. Even that movement feels ridiculously uncoordinated and clumsy. Uchiha Sasuke is not _clumsy._

Sasuke stumbles a few more steps, then stops on his own, looking completely disorientated. He blinks in confusion at his surroundings, then finishes losing his balance, toppling to the ground. Neji reaches out to catch him, but before that becomes necessary, Sasuke makes contact with a firm chest.

Two arms wrap around the boy and Sasuke looks up at the face of the man holding him steady.

_Wow, Itachi sure looks pissed. Wonder what happened._

That's Sasuke's last conscious thought before he closes his eyes and settles against his brother's chest.

Itachi's cold eyes settle on first Neji, then Naruto. "Who drugged him?" His voice is perfectly toneless and even the calm Hyuuga feels intimidated enough to stay silent.

The man picks up Sasuke like he weights nothing. His eyes soften as they land on the boy's face, but they return to hard, piercing cold within a second. "Who did this, Hyuuga?"

_**tbc...**_

_I love Gai._

_I also love Itachi!_

_And reviews. You guys make my day!_

_Some replies:_

_Tajiko: You wish, my command. -g- Actually this bit wrote itself so I had nothing to do with Neji's thing for Sasuke. Hopefully though, it won't be too serious. Because Sasuke belongs to Kakashi in this story and I don't want the Hyuuga hurt. -pets Neji- And no SasuNaru in this story! All my SasuNaru is focused on my other ongoing series so heh:P Hope you enjoyed yourself with this chapter too!_

_Nyeh: You know I adore you anyway. :P Sasuke is an occasional smoker. I think he does it just to look cool. Hehehe. Yep, Naruto's a body-guard too. I've made that clear up in this chapter! And did I mention how much I adored writing that first confrontation? It was like omg, chemestry. Muchos love, hun!_

_SmellzSick: I loved that Kakashi just appeared out of nowhere to catch him! Kinda sweet and I like that it didn't need any explanation or... y'know? Just fit. It's really nice when that happens. Hope you liked this one!_

_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Kisame is growing old, yah... but he had a thing for Sai. Sai reminded him of Sasuke which reminded him of Itachi. I guess it might've been part of Sai's motivation to end the man's life. 'Stop calling me Itachi, you dumb fuck!' hehehe. I'm so glad you see what I mean with the underage thing. -giggles- I like Kakashi's mental debate. Especially in the form of that dream up there! Ah, and how the hell **does** Orochimaru get Sasuke now that Itachi is here, hmm?_

_Luna-Lunak: Oh don't you dare pity the Uchiha indeed! We had another prime example of what Uchihas don't do up there. Uchihas are not clumsy. -wink- You know, about the new guardians thing... I don't think there'll be time enough for that to become an issue. -g- I'm happy you noticed the emphasis on 'vulgar, lesser' version. But I'm going to try showing enough contrast between Itachi and Sasuke in this story. Endless thanks for your comments! They always make me happy._

_EvilChibi: -orders more useless reviews- -offers smut in exchange-_

_Lisea18: YES! He's nice enough to stop when Sasuke says no. That was a key feature in that dream. -whispers- I think it's what turned on Sasuke the most. Heh. And yep, teasers... They never get any release! -laughs self silly at Kakashi's Obito problems- _

_toast and crackers: I love KakaSasu. It has that lovely taste of forbidden, heh? I don't think it'll be my only one. It might be my longest one, but there's definitely more where that came from. Hee! Thanks!_

_Jaden Isabella: Sasuke isn't done quite yet. Poor boy. I like making him suffer. He's prettier that way. (His muse self also wants to kill me. It's cute. -sticks out tongue-) Glad you enjoy yourself, heh!_

_sleepless: I like provocative Sasuke! I refer to him as Sassy!Sasuke. This chapter is much more with the funny though. -snerk- 'Will you be my Daddy?' Ha! Keep reading, hun!_

_yukiislikesnow: Goody! More where that came from!_

_Lapse - Raevn: I did this all wrong, I'm sorry! -whips out ring and proposes formally from kneeling position- -giggles- Yeah, you're quite right about the geniuses. I think they're different geniuses though, different in fundamental ways. Will attempt to illustrate that more vividly. Lol! I didn't mean for it! I swear. My fingers did that on their own. The autopsy won't be graphic, but it has been done. We'll see it have some importance in the near future. At least you'll get the details of how Kisame died. I gave in to NejiSasu. -hangs head- Although one-sided, so heh! Looky! We have the weasel up there. Okay. So it's just a glimpse. He's there anyway, isn't he? Hope that was worth the wait, as always! Heh!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: More Itachi. Some tensions, some fighting, some meetings. That pretty much sums this one up. Enjoy!_

**Work Hazard: Chapter 7**

"There are other factors you need to be aware of. The same day Kisame was killed... Sasuke told me he'd met a man named Kakashi." Hyuuga Neji's cool, professional tone.

"Why was I not immediately notified?" Itachi's voice sounds deadly in its forced neutrality. It filters through the fog around Sasuke's consciousness. It's the first thing he's aware of.

"He's been in the school for a few days now and he doesn't seem to be causing trouble. Hasn't been following Sasuke around, he just seems to be zen with everything." Naruto's higher pitched voice breaks through clearly and Sasuke wants to wake already.

"That does not answer my question, Uzumaki. If you let known hitmen get close to my brother, then what am I paying you for?"

Sasuke can feel Itachi's hand on his head, petting his hair in that pattern which belongs only to his brother. A groan escapes the boy as the fog covering his senses clears up a hint. Enough for him to understand.

"He's waking up, I think."

Black eyes slowly blink open and Sasuke sees the vague outline of Itachi's face hovering over his. He feels... woozy. There's not really any other word for the dizziness and the urge to throw up. Just above Itachi's face, Sasuke can see a (falsely) concerned Naruto.

He immediately shuts his eyes again, the room spinning out of control. _Foolish, foolish, foolish._ A sinking feeling curls in Sasuke's gut and though he just woke up, he just feels so weary, tired to his very bones.

_Like anyone would willingly be a friend. What were you thinking? You know better._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Sasuke wakes, he's thankfully alone. He knows Itachi isn't far, but that's alright. Itachi's presence is always comforting in its cool rationality. It's comforting to him anyway. To others though...

There's no one Sasuke has met who hasn't been afraid of Itachi and what he could do. He supposes that they're right to be scared. After all, Itachi is a genius. He's cold and remote and he doesn't understand, sometimes, the things that Sasuke tells him about compassion.

Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, Sasuke sighs as he remembers the last conversation of the sort. Itachi always needs to have things explained to him when it concerns feelings and emotions. Despite his genius brain, Itachi doesn't understand people in love. Sometimes Sasuke feels like the adult in the relationship, using small words to describe how two people can be in love and care for one another even if they're not linked by blood. He feels he's not the best person in the world to explain these things. What does he know of love after all? More than Itachi, but that's not saying a lot.

"_So they just meet and feel 'attracted' and then decide they want to spend the rest of their lives together. That's just silly."_

"_There's usually more to it than that, Itachi! I can prove it."_

"_Really now. Go ahead, foolish little brother who believes in love."_

"_Shut up with that name! And I will prove it. You care about me, right?"_

"_Of course, Otouto."_

"_Why?"_

"_I ask myself that question each and every day. I can't excuse it."_

"_I'm not some _thing_ you have to apologize for! And if even your great understanding of behavior and your magnificent brain power can't explain it, then I guess there's room for people less... insightful... to get confused." _

"... _I suppose so."_

Itachi had been smiling that proud little smile then. He'd poked Sasuke's forehead and said he was 'annoying' in that warm tone that Sasuke knows is his and his alone.

Sasuke knows that Itachi will always protect him in any way he can, that he'll always be there to love his little brother. Sometimes Itachi doesn't know how to say the words, but Sasuke knows. It's a little unfair, Sasuke thinks, that no one else in the world will get to know about Itachi. He thinks his brother is worth knowing. Only Sasuke knows of Itachi's wickedly dark humor, that he explains things very well when he can be bothered with it. Only Sasuke knows that Itachi always licks between his teeth when he's thinking and that his left pinky twitches when he's really annoyed. Only Sasuke knows that Itachi dislikes pools enough to avoid looking at them when he can do so without raising suspicion.

But Itachi... Itachi will never let anyone else know about him, will never let anyone see his smile. Sasuke is all Itachi has. And the boy feels possessive of that exclusive love just as much as he feels its weight. He worries, sometimes, about what Itachi does without him, who he becomes without someone to remind him that he can feel.

A creaking noise alerts Sasuke to the fact that Itachi is being courteous about announcing his presence. The boy turns his attention to the dark-clad man standing a few feet away and Sasuke can't help smiling at him, that slightly adoring grin that's just for Itachi.

"How are you feeling, otouto?"

Sasuke takes stock of his condition and nods, "I'm okay." He wants to say something else, but it slips from his mind as he notices the distance Itachi is forcing between them. The man has yet to come closer than those five feet. Sasuke frowns and stands on thankfully stable feet. "Itachi? What's wrong?"

His brother's expression is completely closed off and Sasuke's frown deepens. He walks closer to Itachi and when he notices the slight twitch of his brother's hand, he realizes what this is about.

"You're angry," Sasuke accuses softly. "You're angry at me. What did I do? It's not like I asked for that bitch to drug me. I just... Itachi?"

Said man has just moved closer to his brother and Sasuke now has to look up into his emotionless dark eyes. Anyone else in Sasuke's shoes would be running for the door right about now. But Sasuke knows his brother. He knows Itachi is never going to hurt him, but the step closer is enough for Sasuke to pause, questioning him.

Even as Sasuke opens his mouth to ask what's wrong yet again, he feels Itachi's hand on his shoulder, just above the bandages. He shuts his mouth and stays still as Itachi unwraps the bandages, taking in the wound. Next, the wrappings around Sasuke's throat are taken off and his chin gently lifted so Itachi can have a look.

When Itachi is satisfied, he wraps his little brother in a hug, assuring for himself that Sasuke is alright, that he didn't get himself killed. Itachi knows that it's irrationl to show such useless concern. The wounds are superficial and there's no reason why Itachi needs to feel the boy's breath against his neck, needs to feel both their hearts beating together. He's made peace long ago with the fact that he would be irrational when it comes to his little brother. It's the only weakness he allows himself.

"I'm sorry," The words are softly whispered into the crook of Itachi's neck. It's heartfelt and gentle and something inside Itachi eases at the words, some tension he hadn't even been aware of.

"It's alright. You're alright." There's a small, subdued smile on Itachi's lips as he releases his brother with a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah... I've missed you, though. I'd like having you around more often."

Itachi sits on the bed that Sasuke just deserted and tugs his brother down to sit by him. "It can't be helped, now. I can't trust anyone else to protect you from this man."

"I can protect myself just fine, Itachi." Sasuke's tone is bordering on defiant and arrogant.

"Is this..." Itachi's hand lightly brushes the wound on Sasuke's neck, "what you call protecting yourself?"

Sasuke turns his head away from Itachi's scrutiny and he mumbles, "I'm still alive, aren't I? You're already paying one... two bodyguards to keep track of me." Teeth grind together as Sasuke tries to dismiss the betrayed feel that curls in his gut.

"I want you safe. I can't let someone use you against me, Sasuke, do you understand that?"

Sighing, Sasuke nods, "Yes, nii-san. I understand." In the calm that comes with the reminder of Itachi's love, Sasuke suddenly remembers something and reaches into his pocket, thankful that the pants haven't been changed or searched and emptied. He grabs a hold of the large ring and holds it out for Itachi.

The man looks at the ring with an eyebrow raised, but doesn't make any move to claim it.

Sasuke takes his brother's hand and holds the ring into his palm. "It's Kisame's. He would want you to have it."

Itachi's eyes grow cold as he feels the metal pressed into his hand. He replies in his deadly, silent tone, "I do not want a token of that man's failure."

"He's dead, Itachi. What's it going to change?"

"He failed to protect you. He was foolish, careless and he does not deserve to have his memory kept honorably."

It's times like these that Sasuke truly understands how inhuman Itachi can be to anyone other than him. It cuts the boy, making him look at his brother in that less than favorable light. It clashes with what Sasuke needs to believe about his brother.

Right now, he needs to believe that Itachi would never say that about Kisame. He _knew_ Itachi would say that, but hearing it breaks something inside Sasuke that he doesn't think he can glue back together.

"How can you say that, Itachi? Kisame loved you. He would've done anything for you, and he did. He gave up his life to protect me, because of you!"

"If he was protecting you in hopes of getting something in return, he was worthless and must pay for that assumption."

"He wanted you to look at him! He just... he just wanted you to love him." Sasuke can feel the unwelcome tears in his eyes. His anger stops them from escaping.

"Then he was twice the fool for thinking that I ever would."

Those words ring empty in Sasuke's ears and he swallows past a suddenly dry throat. "Sometimes, Itachi, just sometimes... I really hate who you pretend to be."

"I don't pretend anything, Sasuke. I am who I am. If I were any stronger, I... would hurt you."

Unable to hear anymore, Sasuke stands up and away from his brother. He grabs the first shirt his hand touches under the watchful eye of his older brother. Putting it on, he levels a somewhat hurt, pleading look at his brother, "I need to be alone for a while. I'll come back."

"Very well. I love you, otouto."

"Yes, I know. I..." Sasuke shakes his head a little, "I'll see you soon."

And he's gone out of the door and into the darkness of the night. Itachi stands, then walks to the next room where Neji and Naruto are awaiting orders. "Uzumaki, follow him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

While perusing through Sasuke's file from the school, Kakashi relaxes back on his seat. His feet are on his coffee table and the TV drones on in the back. At this time of the night, the only thing on TV isn't suitable for children.

Kakashi figures there's got to be something fundamentally wrong about reading up on a school boy while listening to the moans of women getting screwed halfway into next week. He thinks there's something wrong about finding little Kakashi in a 'predicament'. Again.

It's not that he's turned on as such by bad porn and school records. Men sometimes get hard-ons for no specific reason. Sometimes they get hard watching bubbles pierce the surface of an aquarium. What they're doing and what their dick is doing are two completely different things.

Kakashi suspects that his second brain is wanting to screw the perfect student bent against a school desk like that little whore in the porn movie. But he's getting good at not acknowledging thoughts from Kakashi number two. He'll eventually forget he even had them and his cock will return to its flaccid worm-like state.

The boy has perfect grades. Not just good, above average or great grades, perfect ones. It's not possible for a kid to get perfect scores on _everything_. Not unless they work their butts off studying and that kid has a too-good body to be spending all his time huddled over books. So maybe he's more than just really smart.

_Like you ever doubted that. The boy quoted Blaise Pascal for fuck's sake. That's French._

Suddenly, Kakashi decides he's had quite enough of this reading material. He's had enough of thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. Putting aside the file, Kakashi stands and grabs his winter coat. He remembers to shut the TV and wipe the remote clean of fingerprints.

He doesn't mean to stay in this hotel room eternally, so he might as well erase his traces as he goes. When he leaves the room, it looks the same as when he arrived, no hairs on the professionally made bed, no soap in the shower, no papers, cigarettes or anything else to give away his presence.

Kakashi grabs his suitcase and goes down to the underground parking lot. He starts the car and the soothing purr of the engine immediately has Kakashi relaxing his tightly-held shoulders, smooths his facial features into something neutrally detached as opposed to intensely focusing on looking detached.

Turning on the radio, Kakashi listens to the first notes of the almost hypnotic song 'Precious' by Depeche Mode, then he goes for a drive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you're there, moron." Sasuke's words are dully violent, like the promise of an explosion in an otherwise completely peaceful tone.

Naruto picks up on the underlying threat and he inwardly sighs, knowing that acting like an idiot will only get him deeper into trouble. Sasuke won't buy that anymore.

He steps out from behind the corner of the alley where he followed Sasuke and holds his hands out to show that he has no ill intent.

"So how much of it is a lie?" The words are wielded sharply, like deadly weapons. "Are you even an orphan or were you just going for the sympathy factor?"

"Shut up, bastard! I didn't lie!" Naruto growls angrily at the assumption and takes two threatening steps closer to Sasuke.

"So you're really 'just a student'? Bullshit. You're bullshit, Naruto." Bitterness drips from Sasuke's words and he just feels so stupid for believing that a normal student would befriend him. Even under that strange pretext of a rivalry.

Before he can stop himself, Naruto seizes Sasuke's collar and slams him against the wall, angrily snarling. He doesn't have the time to say anything. Sasuke grabs a hold of his wrist and glares at him, adding, "How much is he paying you? Did he promise you that chance with the FBI you can't shut up about? Is that what he had to give you for you to annoy me all day long?"

Naruto's eyes are locked with Sasuke's and it's in that glaring contest that Naruto truly understands a very important fact about Sasuke. _He's alone. He's like me._

Fingers release the fabric of Sasuke's shirt and Naruto sees how much of a betrayal Sasuke believes this to be. He knows he hasn't done anything wrong, so he won't apologize for it, but he didn't mean for Sasuke to be hurt by his actions.

Naruto just says honestly, "Yes. Itachi will give me his support so I can get into the FBI despite my origins. My orders were to stay undercover, even from you. I could have watched you from afar, but I guess... I just wanted to get to know you..."

Sasuke shakes his head and slides a hand over his collar, smoothing the shirt. His gaze is just as cold as Itachi's when he next makes eye-contact with Naruto. "I'll talk to Itachi. You'll have his support and recommendation within the next week. Until then, you're fired."

Stunned, Naruto stares at Sasuke for a second, then closes his still-opened mouth. That's when the blow comes, too fast for Naruto to dodge. He finds himself on the floor, nursing his sore jaw and glaring up at Sasuke's retreating back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kakashi spots the familiar dark shape of a boy with unruly black hair and hurt black eyes leaning against the hard brick wall of the cinema, he tells himself it would be a very dumb idea to stop. A very, very dumb idea.

Kakashi parks the car.

He goes up to the boy and steals his cigarette from his lips, taking a slow drag. He swears he can taste the boy's mouth on the stick.

"Need a ride?"

_**tbc...**_

Those who do not know of 'Precious' by Depeche Mode should hurry and download. -wink-

_Some replies:_

_nyeh: Not a redhead... -looks at hair- fairly blonde though. That makes me useless. -pouts- I hope all goes well with you and your friend. Don't be too sad for Neji though, the boy is strong. He knows not to expect too much. -pets him-_

_Tajiko: giggles The beggining was... special. You had your wish... some hints of NejiSasu, prolly more coming along as I go along, y'know? Thank you!_

_Kitti: I put the reviews at the bottom so it's easier to scroll through. You're right though. Starting to be too many of them a chapter to reply to everyone on the page. So you'll only have to scroll through the replies to anonymous reviewers. Thank you for the comment._

_no name for now: Sorry about Kisame... -pets Kisame and fans- And I'm glad you gave me back this line... 'Will you be my daddy?' It is definitely my favorite of the last chapter. -blows kiss- hope you enjoyed yourself reading the rest, too!_

_toast and crackers: Your question is probably the one that made me think the most, so you get brownie points for that. How WILL Itachi react? -g- This chapter gives a glimpse of it. I have other plans though! Stay tuned!_

_uchihafan: ... maybe? -hangs head- He won't say. I wouldn't think so, though. Keep reading!_

_viciouscallisto: There's a little bit of one-sided NejiSasu, yeah. I hope it won't end in too much heartbreak though, 'cause Sasuke belongs to Kakashi. I always wanted to show the potential of obsessive, non-sexual brother love between Sasuke and Itachi. Hope I'm not doing too bad with that. -wink- Thank you!_

_sleepless: Kakashi is such a pervert. -shakes head- I'm going to have to let his imagination run loose more often in those stories! Hee!_

_SASUKEOTAKU: Will do! You enjoy and hold on tight for the ride!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sex is funny. Not laughing out loud funny, but funny in the sense that there's nothing really serious about two people screwing each other for the hell of it. It's graceless and hot and raw (but funny.) Laughing kisses are the best brand. Sex, no matter how intense, should always be fun.

I have read the naughty bits of this chapter over and over again and have decided to keep its integrity. Removing, editing or cutting the slightly graphic parts takes away too much from the story. Consider yourselves warned that this is a heavy M and includes some sexual intercourse, descriptive without being overly graphic (I hope).

**-**

**Work Hazard: Chapter 8**

"Hot or cold?" It breaks the thick silence wrapping the boy and the man in soothing nothingness. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi speaks first, asking the question casually as he takes the boy up to his hotel room. He could have driven Sasuke all the way back to Orochimaru's and he's fairly sure he'd have had no complaints from the sullen Uchiha.

It seems too careless of someone like Sasuke, who until now, despite the numerous times they've been together, has never shown weakness; public places, times when he was expected somewhere. It seems this time around, the boy is purposefully seeking danger.

Either that, or he trusts Kakashi. Which would be stupidest of all and Sasuke is too smart for that, isn't he?

"Cold." The word drops from Sasuke's lips without intonation, a forgotten syllable spoken softly. He steps in front of Kakashi as the man holds the door open for him. The first thing Sasuke does once inside is claim the bed, lying down and crossing his arms behind his neck.

Kakashi's gaze latches onto the tiniest bit of too-white skin revealed as the shirt rides up with Sasuke's movements. He shuts the door and locks it, then walks over to the bed. The silence is heavy, intent, like the missing piece of a puzzle is being forcefully silenced. Kakashi doesn't want to break the silence.

After a second of looking into the boy's face, trying to read his dark expression, Kakashi makes up his mind and sits by Sasuke. His hand settles on top of the boy's front, over cloth and skin. The image of his large hand covering Sasuke's stomach rings so many things at once. It stinks of wrongness that from the end of his thumb, all the way through the extended palm and fingers to the tip of his pinky, Kakashi's hand covers the entirety of Sasuke's belly. His thumb brushes the gentle curve of a hip and his little finger nearly curls around the soft flesh of a side. Too small, too young, so easily held down, taken and violated.

It rings of need and something soft that Sasuke's frown eases with the touch. It smells of intimacy and unspoken promises. It speaks of comfort and it's a completely alien thing that Kakashi feels the same comfort returned to him. He feels good and right, despite the wrongness, that he could somehow ease whatever pained the boy. If there's one thing Kakashi has spent his life avoiding, then this is it. This moment when fingertips make soft electric contact, when every breath feels like a promise instead of a curse and every thought slows to a crawl and it's not that important to know why.

_How're you ever going to take him to Orochimaru now, genius?_

"Won't you hurt me now?" Sasuke's voice breaks the silence and something falls into place in Kakashi's mind. Something he's known for a while.

"No." Because Kakashi can't hurt the boy now, "How did you do that?" That question is softly spoken, obviously intended for Sasuke, but he wasn't meant to hear it.

"Do what?" Sasuke's eyes are on the masked man above him, his black eyes only visible because of the white around them.

Kakashi stands, stretching lazily. "Never mind." Silence falls upon them again. Kakashi wonders whether he should ask what's bothering the boy, but since he's already got a fairly good guess, and Sasuke doesn't seem like he needs to share, he doesn't ask.

Kakashi walks to the door opening the way to the balcony and beckons the boy close with a sign of the index. A raised eyebrow answers him and Kakashi smiles, a real, honest smile. It's enough for Sasuke to sit up curiously and step closer, until he's looking through the glass doors.

The boy can see the city lights and in the distance, the mountains hovering threateningly, undistinguished black shapes. It's snowing now, little crystals falling down to earth. It makes everything beautiful again. A large hand settles on his hip and Sasuke feels himself tugged back to a warm chest. It seems nothing Kakashi does is enough to make Sasuke uncomfortable tonight. The boy feels drunk, or drugged still. There's the surreal feel of intimacy, the remnant painful wounds from Itachi and Naruto and Kisame and Neji.

"I'm sorry." Those words again. Twice in one night. Sasuke speaks them smiling this time, eyes recovering some of their lost spirit and mischief.

Kakashi thinks it would be a bad idea to ask why Sasuke feels compelled to apologize. A very dumb idea to give into his curiosity and let the boy win this. An even stupider idea than stopping the car was. "What for?"

Sasuke turns around, facing Kakashi. The man's hand is still on his hip and Sasuke smirks up at him, "For breaking your routine."

Right. Like he's sorry for that. Kakashi rolls his eyes and decides there's really no appropriate answer to such an obvious lie. So he tugs his mask down and leans in to claim the boy's lips. The hand on Sasuke's hip travels over cloth and muscles to cover the boy's back and climb up his spine to bury itself in soft midnight-colored hair.

A small, surprised moan escapes Sasuke's throat, losing itself somewhere in Kakashi's mouth as he's thoroughly kissed. He feels as though Kakashi is staking a claim with every swipe of the tongue, every shift of lips, every breath not taken. It scares Sasuke to feel it, but it's that same exhilarating fear as the one that comes before jumping off an airplane. Every touch, every breath, every lick, bite, suckle is magnified tenfold and Sasuke is breathless from it all.

When his mouth is finally released, Sasuke's legs feel weak. He tells himself it's lack of oxygen even as he reaches up to grab Kakashi's head and plunges back in for seconds. He presses close to Kakashi, and one lucid thought breaks from the mumbled lust: _clothes are in the way._ So Sasuke slides his hands around Kakashi's waist and he tugs the shirt out of the pants to slide over the older man's skin tentatively. He can feel something rough under his fingertips, then the skin is smooth again. Scars.

It's hard to remember that he needs to undress when he's so absorbed in tasting Kakashi. Multi-tasking eventually earns Sasuke Kakashi's shirt and the boy throws it to the side. It lands half on the couch, half on the floor, the sleeves crossed in prayer.

Sasuke breaks away from Kakashi's kiss long enough for the man to pull off the offending piece of cloth forbidding skin contact with Sasuke's chest. Once the boy is naked from the waist up, Kakashi wastes no time slipping an arm around Sasuke and leading him back to the bed. When the boy's knees hit the foot of the bed, Kakashi pushes a leg in between Sasuke's and, pushing his knee on the edge of the mattress, forces the boy to lie down on his back.

Sasuke arches up into the warm mouth that covers up a nipple and a series of moans and whimpers escapes him as Kakashi works on the fastenings of his pants and slips a hand to wrap around his erection. Teeth tug gently on the nub even as Kakashi's large hand pumps Sasuke's cock.

In little to no time at all, Sasuke is a quivering, panting mess of sultry black eyes and sweaty pale skin. "Fuck... Let me... Kakashi... Just... " Thoughts are nearly nonexistent as the boy feels himself come close to the edge. He doesn't want to come this way though. He doesn't want it this way. With a growl, Sasuke pushes Kakashi's head up off his chest, looking into his eyes, "Don't just... don't..." Unable to find the right words, Sasuke takes a deep breath and resolves to show Kakashi what he means.

It takes some vigorous wriggling and coaxing kisses to convince Kakashi to release his prize, but the man does so willingly enough. Sasuke inches up the bed, breathing hard as he finally manages to sit up. With his pants open and halfway down his thighs, chest heaving, messy hair and sweat glistened skin, Sasuke is aware that he presents a very tempting dish.

Kakashi's eyes travel down Sasuke's chest to his crotch, then back up again to fix on the kiss-bruised lips, the half-shut, so-dark eyes. He then finds two hands on his shoulders, urging him closer. Still-clothed legs on either side of Sasuke's body, Kakashi crawls over the boy until their crotches are inches apart and Kakashi's breath teases Sasuke's lips.

The older man leans in to claim a kiss, only for Sasuke to playfully turn his head to the side with a teasing smirk. A little miffed, Kakashi takes revenge on the boy's throat, the side of his neck where he proceeds to suck and bite until he can taste the mark. It takes a few seconds for Kakashi to realize that his belt is being tugged away, and the zipper to his pants lowered to release his erection.

There's undeniable relief at his cock being released from its confines, but Kakashi can't help but wonder where the hell Sasuke's going with this, if he even knows what he's doing and if he does, where the fuck did he learn it? This isn't awkward teenage fumbling, there's no shyness or hesitation to Sasuke's hands, his mouth and tongue.

Even as that thought crosses Kakashi's mind, he spots the barest hint of trembling in the boy's fingers as they move up and down Kakashi's chest.

Sasuke's nervous alright. He's never been this far with anyone and it's scary and exciting and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He knows he wants to please Kakashi. He wants to be different, wants to be everything he promises with his kisses, but he's not sure if he can offer it, if he can be all that.

A few seconds later, Sasuke's hands grow steady again, his lips open for a subdued pant. Sasuke either does or doesn't. No halfway, no maybe, no I'll try, it's in his nature. His fingers are cool as they slide into the older man's pants and wrap around Kakashi's cock. For a second, Sasuke wants to laugh. It feels weird. Not the same as jerking off. And it's so big.

Unable to hold back, Sasuke lets a chuckle go past his lips.

Breathless with the sudden contact of cool fingers to his erection, Kakashi looks at the boy who holds his cock between small hands and though just the sight is enough for Kakashi to feel his spine tingle happily with the heat, he can't help but smirk, "Something funny?"

Sasuke feels an answering smirk on his lips and he looks up at Kakashi, eyes wide and bottom lip bitten in that falsely innocent expression, "But mister... it's so big!"

A short bark of laughter escapes Kakashi and it's hot and lustful and amused and completely alien. "Cute. Now what're you going to do with it?"

The mischief of the play has Sasuke completely forgetting nervousness and he grins, "Well what do kids do with foreign objects?"

Kakashi doesn't reply. He's still hovering over Sasuke and the boy's cool hands are down his pants, cradling his erection and Kakashi can't get over Sasuke calling his dick a foreign object.

Sasuke looks up at Kakashi and kisses his chin playfully. He pumps the cock in his hands experimentally, noting down when Kakashi stiffens, bears down on him or seeks his throat for a kiss like a starving man and it's the hottest thing Sasuke's ever felt. His own breathing is out of control and before he loses all rational thought, Sasuke decides he wants to try something else.

Releasing the man's cock, Sasuke grabs onto Kakashi's thighs and he wriggles down the mattress until he's low enough to stare up at the other man's crotch. It's intimidating and a little weird but the small drops of precum sliding down the impressive length have Sasuke nervous again. He grabs onto his playful mood almost desperately to dispel it.

Fortunately enough, the amusement comes back through the lust, fear and shot nerves. Sasuke whispers, "Did you know, Kakashi? Children would put anything in their mouths." And so saying, Sasuke raises up beneath Kakashi, just enough to wrap his lips around the glistening tip of the man's cock.

Once there, the boy rolls his tongue around the tip, getting a feel for the taste and shape of another man's dick in his mouth. The moan he gets for his efforts, drawled out and pure lust, more than makes up for the inconvenience of finding he can't take more of it in his mouth. There's only so much a boy can do, after all.

For his part, Kakashi is gripping the bed sheets with such force that it's the only thing keeping him from thrusting deep in the boy's mouth. His body aches for it. He's let the boy experiment, try things out and tease, but it's enough now. Kakashi needs more. He needs to take.

With much effort, Kakashi manages to pull away from the boy's lips. At the questioning look he gets sent from below, Kakashi doesn't reply. He levels with the boy, staring into his eyes before claiming another kiss. He can taste himself on Sasuke's lips, just an edge to drive more heat to Kakashi's erection.

He so badly wants to ravage the boy. Spread his legs and just drive in, to feel Sasuke's hot little body around his cock and fuck him through the mattress. He doesn't.

As the next best thing, he grabs the boy's hands and leads them around his erection, showing him the exact strength, rhythm and speed to use. With the stimulation and Sasuke's kiss, it takes only a few moments more before he can feel the edge, so tempting, so close. His large hand covers the boy's cock and jerks him in time.

Hot breaths and moans mingle together for precious seconds and Kakashi _feels_. He tastes nothing but Sasuke and the addictive taste drives the need just a notch higher. The boy is the first to come, with a soft whimper released into the safety of Kakashi's mouth, Sasuke's body trembles with pleasure.

Kakashi's eyes are closed. He regrets being unable to see how beautiful Sasuke becomes when he's at the peak of his pleasure. It's a thought quickly replaced by the heat that washes over him with his own release. The tingle starts from his spine and travels his entire body with waves of pleasure.

It's an effort to shift to the side as he slumps down, breathless. He doesn't want to crush the boy, but the aftermath of his release leaves Kakashi feeling drained, content and boneless. He wraps an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulls him a little closer. Just enough for his sweaty skin to sense the heat from the boy's body, without touching him.

When Kakashi can see Sasuke's face, a little turned to the side, he can tell the boy is very nearly passed out. There's something in Kakashi's chest that feels impossibly tight at the softly vulnerable look of Sasuke's sleeping face. At this moment in time, Kakashi feels... knows that he would kill anyone who would willingly hurt this boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's still dark when Sasuke wakes. Nothing woke him up as such, no sound, light, danger. It might be a leftover reflex from living with Kisame. Sasuke looks at the man beside him and gives a silent snort as he notices that Kakashi has his mask back on and a hand below the pillow, where there is undoubtedly a loaded weapon.

Sasuke carefully makes his way out of bed. He feels sweaty and embarrassed and a little dirty. How does it feel to have sex for the first time with a man? Weird. Good weird, Naruto would say.

There is, in the back of Sasuke's mind, a red light flashing rhythmically. The boy ignores it quite firmly and instead walks to the bathroom. He turns on the water and steps in the shower. Resting his head against the stall, Sasuke thinks back on the events of the night. First that strange intimacy, then the sex... _oh yes... the sex was great. Never forget the sex,_ and now this numbness that Sasuke is reluctant to identify as comfort.

Leisurely washing himself Sasuke shivers with some images of the night. Kakashi is stunning in every small way. Sasuke had known there'd be scars.

When the boy gets out of the shower, he quietly walks to the bed and watches Kakashi's back. The moonlight filters through and paints the man's body with edges. There's a gunshot scar high up on his right shoulder, a slash on the lower back and a strange rugged surface on Kakashi's left side. Sasuke had felt that with his fingers. It's like tree bark, for the few centimeters there. It makes Kakashi even more beautiful, to Sasuke's eye.

Where Sasuke is flawless, Kakashi is marked. It's fitting and soothing. Sasuke feels the urge to touch the man, to slowly run a light and gentle finger along the curve of the spine. But considering that there is a loaded gun under the pillow, Sasuke figures he might not want to try that.

Itachi would be pissed if he ended up dead in a hotel room shot by _accident_ of all things...

_Oh. Fuck. Itachi._

Sasuke is suddenly reminded of his brother and the red light in the back of Sasuke's mind flashes in front of his eyes. _He's going to be beyond pissed off._

Hurriedly, Sasuke fumbles for his clothes. He ponders waking Kakashi, but decides the man looks peaceful enough. Besides, he's probably aware of what's happening, even if he's not awake as such. Itachi sleeps like that.

When he's about dressed, Sasuke grabs his turned-off cell phone and winces at the amount of messages left on the voice mail. _Dead. If Itachi doesn't kill me, Neji will. Christ, shit and fuck too for that matter._

Just before he slips away from Kakashi's room, he gives one last longing look to the man. If he's even going to have a chance at seeing Kakashi again, he's going to need to placate Itachi. And disappearing off the face of the earth after firing one of Itachi's employees is not the way to placate his brother.

Sasuke shakes his still wet hair a little, hoping to not look like a drenched rat when he comes back home. In the elevator, Sasuke dials Neji's cell.

"Where the fuck are you?" Neji's voice is icy cold with fury and burning hot with worry, all at once.

Sasuke can't help feeling guilty that he worked up the other boy so much, "I'm okay, Neji..." Before he continues on to explain or apologize or whatever words he wanted to say, Sasuke hears fumbling on the other side. He can tell that the phone was just literally wrenched away from Neji. Sasuke shuts his eyes and winces again, "Where are you, Sasuke?"

Itachi never calls him by name unless he's royally pissed at something stupid that Sasuke did. "I'm at some hotel... I'll get home."

"No, you won't. You're staying put. I'm coming to get you. What's the address?"

"I'll find out... just a second." He turns to look around the reception area and finds dark-skinned man behind the desk. After getting the address from him, Sasuke gives it meekly to Itachi.

He can hear some more fumbling, then a shout causes Sasuke to tear the phone away from his ear, "TEME! You're going to pay, you bastard, you hear me?"

Anger seizes Sasuke's gut at Naruto's voice. He icily says, "I'll be waiting in the lobby," and hangs up.

There's a large black leather couch in the center of the room and Sasuke slumps down on it, head in his hands. He's angry again, but it quickly dissipates when he reminds himself of the entire night. So maybe he didn't have to hit Naruto. Maybe he didn't have to hop into Kakashi's car without so much as a warning.

Sasuke raises his head and finds himself in a good mood despite it all. _Sex is the best anti-depressor in the world._ And that leads back to the simple truth of _I had sex_ and evidently, that itself goes towards _with Kakashi_ and then, _it was great too._

In the end, Sasuke has to work to suppress a grin. He hasn't had to hold back a smile for a long time. Distantly, Sasuke hears someone talking in the background. It takes him a little while to understand that the words are for him and when he decides to pay attention, he only catches the tail end of the sentence.

"... cold tonight."

Sasuke looks at the dark-skinned man now standing in front of him. The golden tag on his shirt reads 'Andrew'.

"What?"

"I asked if you'd like a taxi, young sir. It's cold tonight."

"No thank you. That's quite alright."

The man considers himself dismissed and goes back behind the desk.

There's an itch at the back of Sasuke's neck. He feels watched, but it might just be the receptionist's dark eyes on him. Nevertheless, Sasuke can't dismiss the feeling and he stands, sharp eyes scanning his surroundings. He's dropped into a defensive stance before he even realizes it. A flash of red catches his attention from the end of a corridor and Sasuke is suddenly struck with the urge to flee. Just leave while there's still time.

Obeying the instinct, Sasuke's stride to the front doors is just a notch below running. When his hand closes on the handle, he hears the distinct noise of a silenced gun whistling. Half a second later, he's on the floor, rolling behind the reception desk.

He finds the still body of the dark man (_Andrew_) beside him and the blood flowing from the too-neat hole in the man's forehead has Sasuke feeling sick dread.

The whistling goes off again and before he can even think it through, Sasuke's moving, jumping away from his hiding place and behind a column.

"Come on, kid, just stay still a second, won't you?"

It's a deep voice and Sasuke can't place it. Nothing he's heard before. The gun goes off again and Sasuke moves just in time to watch a dark spot appear where his head previously was. He can't pin-point where the shots are coming from. There's more than one shooter.

The same dance goes on a few more times before Sasuke realizes he's being led back deeper into the hotel and away from the main doors. In a desperate effort, Sasuke tries the doors to the rooms in the corridor. At ground floor, he can break a window and escape that way. Three of them refuse to give but the last try has Sasuke stumbling through the doors and smack into a large stomach.

Two massive arms wrap around him and hold him still. Sasuke can't even see the man's head beyond the body weight. All the struggling in the world gives no result and Sasuke turns his head to the entrance just in time to watch a redheaded girl come through the door. She aims a gun at his back.

Sasuke feels the sharp pain in his lower back and for a second, he thinks this is it. This is where he dies and Itachi's all alone.

The pain dissipates quickly though, replaced by a deceptively attractive feeling of numbness.

_Drugged. Fuck._

Sasuke refuses to go out without a fight, without at least injuring _something_. He bites into the chest of the man holding him, viciously tearing skin. Reflexively, the man loosens his hold and Sasuke uses that moment to slide down and away. With whatever coordination is left, the boy slams a fast elbow into the redhead's temple and makes a run for it.

He can hear some fighting ahead and Sasuke's almost reached it when his legs give out on him. His eyes are shutting on their own despite Sasuke's fiercest efforts.

The last thing the boy sees is a half-naked Kakashi struggling with a too-fast, white-haired attacker.

**tbc...**

_I love this chapter. _

_Some replies:_

_Andie: Itachi's reaction, coming soon. This chapter did give me a few giggles though. Hope you enjoyed!_

_viciouscallisto: Yes! That's exactly it. The obssessive relationship between Sasuke and Itachi, with a new twist. Hee! Glad you enjoy them, I sure as hell do. Thanks and we'll see more Itachi soon, promise!_

_toast and crackers: I was worried I would have to sanitize this version of the story so it would respect the NC-17 ban on Kakashi and Sasuke were definitely going for something. Not much about the car ride though, it was probably silent and intent. _

_nyeh: You're right about the Sasuke-Naruto interaction. I probably didn't spend as much time as I should have on it, but it gets the point across. If you look closely to both TSoF and this story, you can probably spot many differences of the like. (You can guess at why, too :P) I really like Itachi and Sasuke's interaction in the last chapter, perhaps that's partly what makes the Sasu-Naru bits a little imcomplete is the fact that I spent much more time on one than the other. Meh, anyways, I'm happy you still enjoyed yourself and hope you'll like this one!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've been asked often how Itachi would react to Kakashi... and this chapter explores just that. Be warned for some graphic material. Also, I'll needlessly add that Orochimaru is creepy (Very creepy). Enjoy!

**Work Hazard: Chapter 9**

"Don't you know better than to oppose Lord Orochimaru, Kakashi?" Ukon's voice is dark and threatening. He's good and he knows it. Ukon is also smart enough to realize that he's no match for Kakashi alone. He's only going to delay him while Tayuya and Jirobo take care of the Uchiha brat.

"I don't serve snakes." Kakashi's movements are fast and deadly. If Ukon missteps just once, Kakashi will take advantage of the opening to break his neck and get to Sasuke. The worry he feels for the boy isn't new and if Kakashi had time to reflect on it, he'd realize that ever since the boy left the room, he's felt something astray.

His opponent is good, but not that good. Not good enough to hold his own against Kakashi for long. Kakashi's focus is entirely on the other man, keeping track of his movement and assimilating his fighting style. After blocking the man's fast hits for a few more seconds, Kakashi knows.

The next time the man raises his left leg for a kick, Kakashi uses the opening. He twists around the leg and strikes, his knee pushing sharply into the other man's thigh while his elbow slams right into the throat. Ukon coughs and clutches his neck desperately.

He can't take in any air, the airway's collapsing under the strength of Kakashi's blow. Panicked, Ukon drops to his knees, forgetting all about the other man. He whips out his knife from the belt and aims to slash into his throat. It'll be messy and bloody and hurt like all fucking hell, but it might allow him to survive.

Kakashi dismisses Ukon with a kick to the side, making him miss his mark and slash the empty air. He quickly locates Sasuke on the floor of the corridor. It's in that single second, watching Sasuke's body completely still and his wet hair plastered over his beautifully perfect face, that Kakashi understands how important Sasuke became in those few days. Thinking that the boy might be dead freezes Kakashi solid.

Kakashi hasn't frozen in the middle of a fight for _years_. Not since Obito. That moment of fear costs him immensely. It costs him Sasuke, because at that moment, a gun goes off from behind Kakashi.

Stumbling, Kakashi doesn't register that he's been shot until he drops to his knees. He watches a large man in a Mohawk come out of room 102 and bend to pick up Sasuke's body from the floor even as Kakashi himself drops to the ground. He's been shot. Fuck. His cheek slams on the harsh, cold ceramic and all he can do is watch.

There's no pain at all, but no matter how much he tries, Kakashi can't move. Can't force himself to stand up, grab the redheaded woman with the gun and twist her neck. Can't pick up Sasuke's limp body and carry him away to safety. Kakashi wonders where the new scar will be. His eyes stay open and he spots a crimson mark on the big man's chest that looks suspiciously like a bite. _Good boy. Give them hell._

The redhead kicks Sasuke's limp body once before the big man takes him over his shoulder and Kakashi engraves her face in his mind. This one won't have a quick death.

Sirens ring in the distance. Kakashi's vision dims. _Well this sucks. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

The doors of the hotel fly open and in steps Uchiha Itachi. He looks positively murderous. The might of his anger betrays his worry and fear for his little brother. It takes Itachi about three seconds to piece together all that happened here. Sasuke's cell phone by the couch, the body of the receptionist tagged 'Andrew', the dark marks of shots in the walls, Kakashi's body in the center of the room, his hands extended towards the corridor.

Sasuke is missing. He was attacked, shot at and subdued, then taken out the back of the hotel. A heavy weight of fear settles in Itachi's gut and it freezes his handsome features with pain. _My only weakness..._

Hyuuga Neji is beside him, and Uzumaki also. Itachi will kill Uzumaki if the boy speaks. He lost Sasuke's trail. That is unforgivable. If there weren't more pressing matters at hand... if Itachi didn't need all the manpower he could get... He'd get rid of the Uzumaki right here and now. He'd make him eat Sasuke's cell phone and watch him choke on it.

"That's Kakashi." The Hyuuga's voice breaks the silence and Itachi looks up in time to watch Neji lightly kick at Kakashi's limp body, then kneel beside it.

Neji, after making sure that Kakashi wasn't shot in the back, rolls him to see his front. He runs a quick hand over the bare chest and assesses the man's condition. "Chest wound, the lungs are intact, it's not fatal, but he needs treatment."

The doors again burst open and this time, armed policemen step inside, guns drawn and trained on the three standing men in the room.

Itachi doesn't look at them. He's staring at Kakashi with the closest thing to hatred as he can get. This man is responsible for Sasuke's presence in this hotel. He's as guilty as the Uzumaki if not more.

The Uchiha prodigy can feel his skin prickle with anger. The man's half naked. It doesn't take a genius to deduce what exactly might have happened between a half-naked older man and his too-daring, stubborn brother.

Taking a calming breath, Itachi turns to look at the men holding guns on him. He raises a brow and takes out his ID, throwing it at the captain. After that... well let's say the weapons are dropped faster than the eye can see. "Captain, I want this man in solitary confinement at the hospital. He's responsible for the kidnapping of my little brother. Get your men to work on clean-up. Uzumaki..." the name is spit out icily, "Stay here and coordinate the efforts. Hyuuga, ride the ambulance, make sure they keep him restrained or unconscious."

After the orders have been given, Itachi exits the hotel, leaving behind him an icy aura of anger, worry and pain. The men feel it and grow edgy, jumping at every small thing as they reassure the guests of the hotel, take pictures and prints, then finally carry the still body of 'Andrew' away on a stretcher.

Behind the hotel, Itachi shuts his eyes and allows himself just a moment to act on what he feels. His fist slams into the brick wall and his jaw clenches tightly. He murmurs to himself, "Just be alright, otouto. I'm coming for you." When Itachi looks up, his knuckles are bleeding, but his eyes and face have returned to their intimidating cold. There's an added edge to the sharpness of his gaze, "I'll kill them all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, in a small, white hospital room, Kakashi stirs. His eyes are shut, body unmoving, mind asleep, but Kakashi grows aware of his surroundings in that instinctive manner which will soon bring him to wake properly.

The bullet went through his right shoulder, almost overlapping the old scar which reminds him of Obito. The irony doesn't thrill him. His wrists are restrained with the usual hospital bonds, which means it'll be relatively easy to get free. He's alone, in pain and there's a weight settling tightly in his gut. Kakashi is reluctant to identify it as guilt and concern.

How he went from wanting to kidnap the boy to needing to protect him with his life, Kakashi will never know. The fact remains unavoidable and raw: Kakashi needs to protect Sasuke and he failed.

It stings, failure. Obito would roll his eyes and tell him to snap the hell out of it already. _You've got a lover to rescue, don't feeling sorry for yourself._

_... Lover?_

After the events of the night, Kakashi would be hard-pressed to deny that, but the title sounds so much softer than it should.

Lying in his hospital bed, only conscious enough to think, Kakashi has an epiphany.

_Denial is dumb._

Because Kakashi likes that kid. Likes him well enough to get shot and feel guilty about it. When Kakashi had heard the shots, he hadn't been thinking. He'd just reacted with the deep-set, instinctive need to protect the boy and he'd barreled down the stairs and into a fight without analyzing the why, where, who and maybe it's best to trail and rescue.

He'd been stupid with rash feeling. Because he really likes that boy, that smirk, the fragile confidence and blind dare.

Kakashi remembers the boy's hands. Long, thinly elegant white fingers trembling finely, curling and unfolding with nerves and courage. He can see them stained with blood.

_Face it, you fell for the kid. Now go get him before anything happens to him._

He can't hear anyone's breathing in the room, no sense of presence, no footsteps approaching. Kakashi thinks it's fairly safe to open his eyes.

The light assaults his eyes first. Blinking heavily, Kakashi manages to see past the glaring white of the neon glow. He meets a pair of dead black eyes that nearly sends shivers up his spine. Those eyes have made hundreds of people tremble with terror... those unemotional, empty and inhuman eyes.

_Well fuck._

Uchiha Itachi is not pleased.

"Hatake Kakashi." The voice leaves frost in its wake.

"Uchiha Itachi." It's a cool greeting. Kakashi feels the edge of the killer inside him pushing forth. He feels the competition.

The dark-haired man stands, looking down at Kakashi's bound hands. "Did you touch him?"

"I'd hoped you knew better than to ask questions you already know the answer to."

There's no answer to that. Kakashi doesn't count it as a victory. He tries to keep his gaze on Itachi, watch what he'll do, but it seems just the prolonged eye-contact is poison in and of itself.

Kakashi never looks into the eyes of his targets when he shoots. It's that which saves Kakashi's humanity, despite the fact that he kills other human beings for a living. He doesn't look into their eyes, doesn't see the life leaving them slowly, doesn't see the spark of presence extinguished by his own hand.

What Kakashi does is more impersonal than that. He ends a life. He pulls the trigger and kills people. It's not pretty, and it's not cool or admirable. It's dirty and ugly and all those words that are never said... Kakashi knows that. He can live with ending someone else's life. He can't live with watching those people's eyes grow dumb with death.

Looking into Itachi's pure black eyes, Kakashi can tell that this is a man who can live with it. Itachi can live with watching people's eyes grow dead.

A finger slides over the puncture wound on Kakashi's shoulder, badly attempting to mimic a tender touch. Kakashi can't stop the shiver along his spine this time. Those elegant fingers travel around the wound. The index and thumb grasp onto the bandage and slowly pull at it until the bleeding red circle of pierced flesh is revealed.

Itachi's gaze remains on Kakashi's, pinning him like a flailing butterfly.

The most agile finger, the index, scratches lightly at the scored flesh. The doctors haven't sewn it shut yet. Itachi's finger finds the edge of the skin, the part where the flesh is pushed inside Kakashi's shoulder with the path of the bullet. The tip of Itachi's finger pushes inside the puncture, tearing flesh anew as it searches for purchase.

Kakashi clenches his teeth against the pain roaming over his body. The effort brings beads of sweat to gather in the small of his back.

Itachi feels the torn edges of skin among all the wetness of blood and sleek, raw flesh of Kakashi's shoulder. His thumb comes to join the index and together, they pinch the side of Kakashi's gunshot wound, gathering only the small layer of skin.

With one harsh move, Itachi tears the skin, pulling a line of the hide from the wound and until the skin thins and detaches itself from Kakashi's chest.

Unable to stop himself, Kakashi lets out a scream. He bites down on it halfway, his vision going black with the pain.

Itachi takes the small triangle of torn skin between his thumb and index and carefully puts it by Kakashi's bed, on the table that serves as a nightstand. He uses the bandage that was on Kakashi's chest to wipe his fingers clean of blood.

Several panting breaths have Kakashi clinging to consciousness by an inch.

"Would you like some water now, Hatake Kakashi?"

Unable to answer, Kakashi keeps trying to breathe past the pain that makes every inch of his skin prickle and burn. Before long, a straw is pressed between his panting lips and Kakashi sips the fresh, cool water down his throat.

It makes the edges of the pain slide away for a few minutes. Kakashi can once again focus an impassible look on Itachi.

"Did you touch him?"

The torn skin on his nightstand mocks Kakashi, daring him to crack another wise-ass comment.

"Yes."

The silence is ominous. Kakashi expects those falsely gentle fingers on his shoulder again.

"Did you hurt him?"

Kakashi's taxed brain thinks there's something funny among all this. Not entirely sure what it is, Kakashi nonetheless smiles, "No."

"You like him." There's nothing to be deduced from the tone, so Kakashi keeps grinning.

"Unfortunately, very much so." _Ah, is that what was so funny?_ Kakashi wonders whether Itachi would pull more skin off if he asked him to date his brother.

More silence. It lasts for so long this time that Kakashi feels some anger clawing at his mind. Because while Itachi is here, staring down Kakashi, Sasuke is in grave danger and neither of them are doing anything about it. That is even more fundamentally wrong than falling for a kid ten years younger.

"You will help me find him." It's not an order, not a question, "Even if I tear off your skin, piece by piece."

"I'll go through great pains to avoid that. But yes." Even go as far as shooting off those goddamn pretty fingers of yours. But Kakashi would find Sasuke with or without Itachi's help. He figures someone on the right side of law enforcement might have more options though. Especially if combined with the specific talents of one Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi's index has blood crusting under the nail. He looks at it with something akin to disgust and two seconds later, it reaches for the bonds on Kakashi's wrists. The agile fingers make quick work of the restraints. "There will be more pain when they sew you up."

Kakashi feels irrational anger filling him. _Of course you bastard there's no fucking skin to sew... _He quickly clamps down on the thought. A man like Uchiha Itachi doesn't need to threaten.

Before he can stop himself, Kakashi grabs the man's wrist firmly. He's painfully reminded of Sasuke's slender fingers on him, but it's an image he dismisses quickly.

Itachi looks at his trapped hand like it doesn't even belong to him and raises an expectant eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Do not touch me again, Uchiha Itachi."

For perhaps the first time, Kakashi sees something flash across Itachi's unfeeling features. It's in the lift of the skin attached to his mouth, a move for an almost smirk. Itachi looks amused.

"Hatake Kakashi, I do not need to touch you to hurt, or kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke wakes, the first thing he becomes aware of is the music. A strong and high female voice fills the air, wraps around every edge of the room. Distantly, Sasuke's mind associates the voice, the rhythm and the notes with The Flower Duet.

With that powerful, beautiful voice come several other realizations. Sasuke's lying on something soft, his cheek brushes silky material, his right hip digs into a plump cushion. Nausea threatens, and everything other than the soft cushions is but a spinning blur.

After a little while, the dizziness fades, the notes grow more urgent, a climax of music. Sasuke comes to realize that his hands are tied behind his back.

Instantly, his eyes snap open and he's staring into the blood red silk of bedsheets.

"Finally awake, I see." The voice threads more slowly over the 's'. It's a nice voice, a little raspy, a little high, but pleasant to hear. Sasuke doesn't like it. He shifts his position to face the man, only to be swept in another wave of dizziness.

"I must apologize for the inconvenience. The drug isn't fully out of your system quite yet."

Sasuke carefully wets his lips, unaware of the eyes following the small end of the pink tongue traveling over shapely lips. He can see the man now. Handsome, tall, creepy. Long black hair, strangely yellow-ish green eyes, deathly pale skin. Swallowing, Sasuke tries to ask, "Who are you?" He finds his throat too dry to properly word the question.

"My name is Orochimaru. We'll get plenty of time to get to know one another, I assure you." Orochimaru's smile sends warnings screaming into Sasuke's mind. A hand begins to thread through Sasuke's hair. It feels as if it's testing the softness instead of caressing. Sasuke wants to bite the man. Beat him over the head until his lips can't form that specific line of intimidating eagerness. Unable to sort his thoughts with his mind still addled by the drug, Sasuke says the first thing that comes, "Keep your dirty hands off me." It doesn't sound nearly as clear as Sasuke had hoped, but from the flash of anger in those odd green eyes, Sasuke guesses it carried over its rightful meaning.

The hand tightens in his hair and before long, Sasuke's wincing at the pain of the hold. "You'll learn, boy." Orochimaru's tone is softly pleasant. His hold is so tight Sasuke can feel tears involuntarily gathering to the corner of his eyes.

When he's released, Sasuke fights another bout of dizziness and the voice of the woman shifts into soft piano notes that smell of tragedy.

"Rest, my beauty... I'll be back soon."

Sasuke is afraid. He can't deny it or try to change it. He's frozen solid with fear he can't explain. The man exits the room, leaving Sasuke alone.

The second the door shuts, Sasuke tests his bonds, trying to sit up and look around. His body reminds him that it's a very dumb idea to move around when drugged and he drops the two inches he'd managed to climb.

His cheek rests on the red silk.

_Nii-san..._

"_I want you safe. I can't let someone use you against me, Sasuke, do you understand that?"_

The memory is striking and Sasuke suddenly wishes he'd told Kakashi _'I'm peaceful with you',_ wishes he'd told Naruto _'It's okay, we're friends'_ and Neji _'I'm sorry, you're important to me.'_

Most of all though, Sasuke wishes he'd told his brother _'I love you, too'_. He's afraid now that he'll never get the chance.

**tbc...**

_Some replies:_

_Tajiko: Hopefully more hotness to come... eventually. g Hope this is soon enough because the updates will slow down in the next couple of days... hangs head Working again._

_No name for now: I love the story, yeah, I'd write it with or without reviews. I wouldn't publish it without reviews though. g That's the difference, to me. But the number of reviews matters little. So long as one person's enjoying it as much as I am, then it was worth publishing. g I don't think Naruto has romantic feelings for Sasuke. He probably sees him as a best friend, brother, rival and ally. All that good stuff. I'll hopefully get the opportunity to explore it later in the story. Itachi's reaction... well... points up Eek is all I have to say:P blows kisses Thank you!_

_viciouscallisto: Hush. We don't know if Orochimaru will molest... looks at last bit of chapter Never mind... g More soon! Thanks, hee!_

_Andie: I'm glad you focused on that detail. The night-receptionist. I really liked that touch. Itachi'll be much more efficient than he usually is when it comes to finding his brother. That in itself is a scary concept. g_

_sleepless: I hope that was worth the wait. g All hail Kakashi._

_Meep: Sorry doesn't cut it, does it? Especially if I don't really mean it... giggles Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one... and I'm glad you're on for the ride. offers window tickets_


	10. Chapter 10

**Work Hazard: Chapter 10**

Uchiha Itachi is seated in a large rocking chair which he holds perfectly still with his two feet firmly planted on the ground, his hands gracefully folded over one another. His elbows are on the armrests and his back ramrod straight. He is the picture of cold hatred in every smooth line of his face, his smoothly shut eyes, the neutral curve of his lip and the minute tightening of his jaw.

Hyuuga Neji rests in a similar position, his expression betraying nothing. He doesn't project the same aura of danger and icy hatred as Itachi does, but his countenance speaks of raw anger. His eyes tell a different story though, they say _I'm worried sick._

Uzumaki Naruto is a different matter entirely. Perhaps the only reason he is still here, allowed to look for Sasuke, is because he is the only one to show outward worry. He fists his hands, nails digging in the palms. He paces, curses, flinches at sounds and makes devoted promises concerning the kidnappers' fates. Perhaps Itachi let Naruto tag along because the boy expressed what he denies himself.

Hatake Kakashi watches each in turn, his body still throbbing with pain but his mind entirely focused. He may be a recent acquaintance of Sasuke's but there's just something there he can't deny. Something that can't be worded which claws at Kakashi's mind. That wordless something says it won't go away until Kakashi can once again hold the boy's small body in his arms, feel his cool fingers and smell his clean scent.

Some would call it worry, but Kakashi suspects it's more than that. Ever since Itachi ripped off part of his shoulder (the asshole) Kakashi's been hard-pressed to even attempt anything resembling denial.

His heart has decided on the kid. Kakashi can deal with everything including the guilt and bullshit that comes with Sasuke's age, but having the boy taken away now makes him feel as though he's lost part of himself. Which _should_ be a preposterous idea.

Itachi opens his eyes. "The license plate glimpsed on the cameras is a dead end. The van was dumped a few miles to the North of the city. It was torched." Standing from his seat, Itachi opens the folder and drops four pictures on the table in the center of the room.

"These are the people who kidnapped Sasuke. They are known as The Sound Four. Veterans of Orochimaru's troops. This one..." Itachi points to the picture of a very large man, hair cut in that strange mohawk Kakashi had glimpsed over Sasuke's body. "Is named Jirobo Nagashi. His father was Fugaku Nagashi and worked as a carpenter for several years in Western Germany where he also dealt out cocaine through several female prostitutes. His mother was Akeno Mitake, a common whore who badmouthed him through his childhood. His father became violent after the birth of a second child. He killed both the mother and the youngest child in a violent rage. Jirobo was apprehended for manslaughter a few years later in Boston. It took six men to bring him in. He's the most physically powerful of the four." The summary is spoken in that same cold tone which promises death. No sympathy touches Itachi's voice, not even as he speaks of the murder of mother and child.

Next comes the picture of the man Kakashi nearly killed. The silver hair is brushed over the man's right eye as it had been during the fight. "Sakon Chiba. Born in Louisiana, dropped in an orphanage at the age of three by a junkie mother. Her name and status are unknown. The head of the orphanage was arrested for pedophilia and physical abuse of the children entrusted to him. As a result, Sakon was left to fend for himself on the streets. Multiple arrests for small crimes until premeditated mutilation and murder of three women. He got off the death penalty by pleading insanity and was found with Multiple Personality Disorder. He's a martial arts expert and more of a threat in close combat than anywhere else."

Itachi pauses the briefing to drink some water. Just the thought of Sasuke in the hands of these people is enough to make his fingers itch to kill.

Kakashi finds himself in a similar predicament. His ability to relate to these people's tragedies is completely shot and he just hopes he gets to put an end to some of their miseries. _They touched him._

Neji is a bit disturbed by the information disclosed by the Uchiha. He thinks that if Itachi thought it was relevant, he would be able to tell what they had for breakfast. That's how thick those files are. Naruto, for his part, is radiating nervous energy. He couldn't help but feel pity for Sakon the second he heard the word 'orphan' come out of Itachi's mouth.

The picture of the girl comes next. Fiery red hair, cruel brown eyes. "Tayuya Morikawa. Her specialty is distance fighting, guns, throwing knives, bow. There isn't much of a criminal record for her which proves that if anything, she's smart enough to stay out of jail. The only thing she's ever been charged with is prostitution a few years ago, despite the hints that she brought death to many, many clients."

The last on the table is a brown-skinned man with a too large mouth and too yellow eyes. "Kidomaru Sakuya. No criminal record, no background information apart from perfect school records and a bachelor degree in criminology. He's the driver, that's why he's on none of the security cameras."

Another break to let the three men in the room absorb the information. Then Itachi starts again, "Orochimaru will not keep Sasuke in any of his existing hideouts. I know of them all and agents will keep me posted. He'll want to avoid notice. He's smart enough to know that laws won't apply now that he has something dear to me. He will need to move out of his comfort zone and create a temporary lair on short notice. The only trust-worthy agents he will use are those four. Finding them is finding Sasuke."

There's a moment of silence, quickly broken by Naruto, "So how do we track'em?"

Itachi stands from his curled up position, the walk a graceful stretch of its own. "Orochimaru could have taken Sasuke far away in the hours we've used to regroup. He could have taken him to another country entirely."

Kakashi interrupts Itachi with a pacifying raised hand (his left one). He figures he might as well start being useful and show signs of trustworthiness. "Orochimaru's aim is you, Itachi. Sasuke is just the means to an end. He could have taken the boy far away, but he won't. He wants to play. He's probably still in the city."

Neji's gaze is drawn to Kakashi with a cold glare the second the deep, lazy voice sounds in the room. The Hyuuga looks completely disgusted with Kakashi's presence and has made a point of ignoring him, and failing that, glaring at him.

The older Uchiha nods and adds, "This is the perimeter we'll extend our search to." Itachi rolls down the map from the wall and circles the concerned area with a red marker. "Speed is of essence. Every second we spend discussing is a second more that Sasuke spends in the hands of this... snake." The word is filled with hatred, yet seems completely void of emotion. "We need to find The Sound Four. There are tools which will make the task much easier." Itachi turns and fixes a look on the Uzumaki.

Naruto feels the Uchiha's gaze set on him intently. He blinks a little worriedly, then asks, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is stupid._ Naruto growls under his breath as he tugs the material down his thigh to cover up as much skin as it possibly can.

"Stop fussing, Naruto, you'll stretch it." Neji's cool voice is unbearably amused.

"That's the point. Damnit, it hardly even covers my ass!" Naruto attempts to pull tight mini-skirt lower, only to have his hands slapped away.

"_That_ is the point, Naruto. Now finish dressing." The Hyuuga holds up Naruto's intended top and the blond's eyes go wide with horror at the sight of it.

"I am _not_ wearing that!"

"You're wearing a skirt. I don't see how adding a bra to the mix can humiliate you any further."

"Gee thanks Neji, that's a big help." Grumbling, Naruto grabs the small strings and tries to lace them around his bare torso, making a horrible mess of it all. "How do girls _stand_ those things?"

If the situation weren't so dire, Neji would permit himself a smile. Hell, he'd even permit himself a laugh. As things are, he allows his pale eyes to reflect his amusement and grabs both of Naruto's arms to hold him still. "Stay."

Taking a hold of the small piece of clothing, Neji neatly drapes it around Naruto. His fingers brush against Naruto's warm skin as he finishes with the straps. It's odd how Naruto can produce so much heat, like his body always exudes excess energy. Neji coolly dismisses the urge to lean in and taste the boy's warmth. He instead stuffs the bra with special water-filled pads so they'll feel as real as they look.

Naruto holds relatively still during the entire process (if you don't count leg bouncing and weight shifting). "This is humiliating. Why the hell aren't you the one dressing up?"

Smirking, Neji answers, "Kidomaru likes blonds. Besides, I'm just too much of a man to make a good woman."

Naruto's jaw drops in sheer outrage. He grabs Neji's shoulder and pulls him back onto a stretched out leg, tripping him and following the movement to straddle the boy's waist.

The Hyuuga finds himself with a lapful of half-naked, wriggling blond. Needless to say, he's not the least bit pleased about it. (Really.)

"Who's more of a man now, huh?" It takes Naruto a few seconds to realize the situation he's put himself in. Neji's hair is spread out below him and both of Naruto's hands rest firmly on the other boy's chest. Anyone would be rightfully confused at witnessing the compromising position.

Naruto jumps off the Hyuuga faster than the eye can see.

Neji takes his time standing up, dusting himself off with so much pride it _has_ to hurt. So Naruto just laughs it off before it becomes awkward, "I'd like to see you with your cock and balls trapped in women's underwear looking as good as me!"

_You utter moron... If you want to avoid sexual innuendo, don't talk about your dick._

It's immensely sobering for Naruto to realize that his inner voice sounds just like Sasuke. He goes from flustered to serious, grabbing the rest of his clothing and putting it on without a word. As he ties the thigh-high boots around his too-muscular legs, he chances a look at Neji, "He'll be alright, won't he?"

The Hyuuga gives a sigh and straps his gun to his hip, "Yeah." He doesn't know who he's trying to convince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence fills the room where Kakashi and Itachi are gearing up. The fact that Kakashi has to be terribly careful about his right arm reinforces the need for silence. Because Kakashi is _not_ talking to that man on a voluntary basis.

"Don't sulk. It doesn't suit you."

Kakashi grits his teeth and remains silent. He's positive that Itachi isn't making conversation because the silence was bothering him. He's going to be testing and prodding Kakashi for the duration of this rescue operation... if not until the end of his days.

_Better get used to it, then. He's almost family._

Something about that thought is just too much for Kakashi and he chokes on an amused laugh. Itachi does have a point though. They will need to cooperate and work together for Sasuke's sake. Perhaps the silent treatment isn't the best way to go about things. Despite the fact that the man viciously tore shreds of Kakashi's shoulder.

"Why did you choose law enforcement?" The question has been in the back of Kakashi's mind for a while now. Someone as ruthlessly intelligent as Itachi would have a much better chance on the wrong side of the law. There's also something in the man that speaks of chaos and the need to fight against established order. Kakashi would see him as a sociopath much sooner than a hero.

"I didn't."

For a second, Kakashi thinks about asking what the hell that's supposed to mean, but he glimpses Itachi's eyes on him, searching for a reaction. It's a far-fetched link but Kakashi's mind makes the leap almost effortlessly. "Sasuke did. He's the reason you chose an honorable venue."

If Kakashi didn't know any better, he'd swear that's a glint of amusement in the older Uchiha's eyes.

"Understand this, Kakashi: Sasuke may feel attached to you, he may even grow to be a fool about love... but he is mine as he always has been." In the silence that follows, Kakashi can hear the unspoken 'Mine like I am his.'

"As cliché as it may seem, I think your brother's heart is big enough for more than one person, Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi knows that Itachi can hear the unspoken, 'Unlike the both of us.'

"For your sake, I hope so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright morning light hesitantly peaks through dark curtains and onto the naked skin of Sasuke's neck. At some point during the night, the wrists which were tightly bonded together behind Sasuke's back have been freed.

The boy is lying on his stomach on the dark red sheets and Orochimaru watches the gentle curve of his spine, the sharp angles of his thin shoulders, the tempting softness of the hips disappearing under the covers. The eyes are firmly shut, long lashes nearly brushing flawless cheeks. One of the hands is drawn close to the mouth in a loose fist. It prevents Orochimaru from watching the boy's mouth, but it also provides him with the picture of a childlike gesture, so fully innocent.

That's what the boy looks like, laying on his stomach, asleep and unaware of the eyes on him. He looks like innocence, he looks like something Orochimaru had needed to have, a long time ago. He looks like something Orochimaru needs to break, today.

It's not quite enough though.

Standing, Orochimaru takes the two steps separating him from the bedside and the very tip of his fingers lightly trace the boy's spine. Soft. Unmarred. Beautiful.

It's not enough to break the boy. Orochimaru needs to taint him, twist him until that thoughtless beauty becomes the most dangerous weapon in the world, until the boy can't look at himself in the mirror without seeing death.

"Wake up, young one. You've slept enough now." Orochimaru's voice is soft but it's enough to rouse the boy.

Sasuke opens his eyes to the blinding light and he immediately shuts them again, shifting away from it and unknowingly closer to the predator in the room. His head is pounding and his body doesn't seem to be answering any direct commands when prompted. Wetting his lips, Sasuke attempts to open his eyes again, this time merely squinting at the light as he turns his head away from it.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while. I trust you're well rested?"

Sense of direction doesn't come back instantly to Sasuke. He's not entirely sure where he is or how he got there, but the voice sends tendrils of fear down his spine. It's enough for him to know that he needs to escape. A few seconds later, upon realizing that his wrists are free, Sasuke pushes himself off the bed.

He doesn't get to go far. The sound of rattling chains comes first, then the sharp bite of a collar around his neck jerks Sasuke to a stop. His hands immediately fly up to the metal necklace and a deep red flush of anger and humiliation colors Sasuke's pale flesh. It takes him a few seconds more to focus his glare on the man in the room. The reality of the situation heightens Sasuke's perception and he can tell that the man is out of range, the chain is silver colored and relatively thin but it's far too strong and soft to be silver, it will allow Sasuke to get within inches of the man's throat, but pull him sharply back before any real damage is done.

Sasuke wraps the chain around his hand, as if by taking a hold of his leash, he takes control of his captivity. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Sasuke is naked from the waist up. He's lying on a bed with silk sheets, collared like a slave and just as captive. It's obvious what the man wants.

Orochimaru takes a step closer, smiling that eerie smile.

If he gets just an inch closer, Sasuke will kill him. The murderous intent is written in Sasuke's gaze. This man is dangerous in too many ways, Sasuke knows that.

Orochimaru walks that other step. Sasuke springs into action.

The man blocks Sasuke's fist easily, he deflects the kick with little more difficulty, but the free elbow catches the side of his chest and damn that boy has potential. Orochimaru gives one strike to Sasuke's stomach that has the boy bending over reflexively. From there it's a matter of seconds before Sasuke is pressed to the mattress on his stomach, both wrists caught in a vice-like grip behind his back.

Sasuke can feel Orochimaru's breath on his neck, can taste his need and it sickens him. He twists and bucks against the firm hold, kicking a thigh, hitting Orochimaru's face with the back of his head. There's just no way in hell he'll make this easy for the man.

Keeping a hold of the struggling boy is proving more of a challenge than the older man had thought. In the end though, it's a matter of leverage. Orochimaru plants a knee in the small of Sasuke's back and one of his hands fists in the boy's hair, holding his head down to the mattress, cutting off his air supply.

When Sasuke starts to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, he relaxes his muscles, slumping into the mattress, yet Orochimaru doesn't ease the pressure. He keeps pressing down on the boy, choking him until darkness comes.

Sasuke's last thought has something to do about remaining conscious for more than five minutes if he ever wakes up.

tbc...

_Some replies:_

_Viciouscallisto: Hee! -adores your comments- You are responsible for how this chapter turned out. And please keep asking me those questions, they help me figure out my next step! -love-_

_Kitsune19: I'm not sure whether Sasuke will be rescued before he's damaged by Orochimaru... but I hope so! -blows kiss- thank you!_

_meep: Lol! Orochimaru has plans for the boy... molesting is just step one... and I'm not sure how far he'll be allowed to go with it... but in any case, he's certainly going to try! Collar! You'Re right about present tense. I've always used that instead of past tense and it's always served me best. And Kakashi IS walking around already. He's slightly pissed at Itachi but I guess having someone tear off your skin would do that to someone._

_uchihafan: Well Kakashi came close to dying instead of letting Sasuke get captured... but we'll see what happens when they rescue him._

_sleepless: Wasn't that tearing off skin thing just ooooouch! I was writing it and wincing along with Kakashi. Hope you like this one!_

_nyeh: -cracks up- I just had that picture of Orochimaru in 'Thriller'. Evil you. (Probably more than just borderline torture...)_

_Andie: -pets- Sorry about the graphicness thing. I'm glad you liked it anyway!_

If I missed anyone, I'm deeply sorry, but I need to post this chapter before work, so a huge thank you to everyone and kisses all around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Very Important Notice:** This chapter has some graphic and twisted elements. People with a weak stomach skim through the first part, until the first scene break. Hannibalness warnings.

A/N: In this chapter: New characters and old history revisited. Sasuke's first trial, Orochimaru's future plans and Kakashi transcends his nature.

**-**

**Work Hazard: Chapter 11**

When Sasuke opens his eyes next, he blinks hesitatingly at the room, much more careful this time around than the first two. He takes the time to examine his state, the small lag in his reflexes and his louder than usual breathing. He immediately identifies that last as the need to overcompensate for the choking feeling he went into unconsciousness with. Once that has been corrected and once every toe and finger has been properly accounted for, Sasuke lets his gaze travel over the richly furnished room.

The first thing that hits him is that he's finally and blissfully alone. No snake eyes to spy on his nakedness, no insane smirk to welcome his fear. He's free to explore his captivity.

When Sasuke manages to raise himself up to his elbows, he hears the telltale rattle of chains and a flash of outrage comes back to color his cheeks. He grabs the cold chain that serves as a leash and growls, giving it a vengeful tug. He fully understands how futile the action is but it calms him enough, gives him enough control over his fear to shift it to anger.

Sasuke stands carefully, slowly testing the exact range of his freedom. The slowness of the movement is the only thing that saves his dignity because as soon as he's upright, his body tells him in no uncertain terms that it needs to be fed. Dizziness springs on the boy and he clings to the nearest thing to stop himself from crumbling to the floor. His hand encounters a solid wooden desk and when his vision returns, Sasuke sees himself in large mirror overlooking said desk.

His hair has been washed. That's the first thought and Sasuke shivers with it. Washed while he was unconscious and powerless. He was washed. Uchiha Sasuke was bathed like a child. The humiliation and fear mingle together and Sasuke looks intensely into the mirror, looking for things that changed, hints of taint. To his utmost horror, he finds them. His lips are redder, seemingly endlessly wet, the contours of his eyes have been traced with dark black eyeliner. But most horrifying of all, the collar is stunningly beautiful.

It's pure silver, gently dipping into the hollow of Sasuke's collarbone with an intricate mix of leather and chain. It's flexible and cool; graceful. Sasuke's hand reaches to touch it before he can stop himself and he can see his nails painted a deep blue.

_Someone took the time to fucking paint my nails..._

That's what shatters the fascinated horror that had previously kept Sasuke relatively still. He forcefully wipes the lip gloss away with the back of his hand, digs his fingers against his eyelids, trying to rid himself of the grotesque make-up.

When he looks slightly more like himself, Sasuke devotes his energy to the chain. Despite the weakness still present in his body, both hands fist around the smooth chain and Sasuke uses his (_fucking bastard!_) silk-clothed legs to lever himself and use his weight against the chains. All of his efforts only manage to get his neck bruised, his hands sore and his body craving nourishment more than ever.

Exhausted, Sasuke rests his head tiredly against the floor. He takes a deep breath, then another. He's an inch away from spending more energy uselessly, screaming at the emptiness that he's not a fucking doll. A new and deeper breath has Sasuke calming his racing heart and his eyes fall shut.

_Okay. Now think._

Itachi will be looking, that's undeniable. He'll probably drag along Neji and Naruto too. And Sasuke's breath gets a little shuddery when he remembers Kakashi's running down the stairs to come to his aid. It makes Sasuke feel warm and he has to work at holding back a smirk. _He'll look for me too._

With such a competent team, all Sasuke has to do is wait it out, right? They'll eventually figure it out and find him... somehow.

With a sigh, Sasuke wonders how long it's been since he disappeared. He wonders what Itachi is doing, deprived of his only sanity. He wonders if Naruto will ever forgive him for that disappearing act that will no doubt cost him his career. Most of all though, he wonders _why_ Kakashi will be looking for him.

He wonders if the man will really want to see him again. Maybe Sasuke's the only one who's felt this powerful need to be with the older man. Maybe he'll find a better lover, someone with experience... maybe... maybe Sasuke's just not all that important to him. They've known each other all of two weeks, after all. Maybe it's his teenager mind crushing on the nearest role model.

_Clarity of mind is clarity of passion._ Sasuke remembers throwing that phrase at the other man. He remembers the softening of those killer fingers on his skin. The care, the laughter, the comfort...

"Like I've got time to be thinking about you..." Sasuke shakes his head to himself and he makes the promise that when Kakashi finds him, he'll find a whole person, not some doll twisted and broken by the insane fuck behind the walls.

That promise gives Sasuke strength enough and he smirks. Judging from his stomach, he's been a captive for more than two days. Uchiha Sasuke does not sit around waiting to be rescued. Especially not in the hands of a maniac who treats him like a fucking porcelain doll.

With another effort, Sasuke puts his thoughts back into proper order. He needs to escape. Itachi will do what needs to be done, Neji and Naruto will strive to find him and Kakashi... Kakashi won't give up. Kakashi will come for him. Sasuke has to do all he can too. Fair's fair.

Feeling around his neck, Sasuke locates the lock on the back of the collar. So there has to be a key for it. He follows the chain up to the headboard of the bed. It can move laterally along the pole until it stops at each side. Methodically, Sasuke begins to explore what furniture he can reach. The bed yields nothing and the window is both out of reach, and darkened by shades. So Sasuke looks in the drawers of the desk he can reach. There are books and soft clothes. A tight line of annoyance curves Sasuke's lips. He empties everything, looking for a piece of metal or something sharp enough to use as a weapon.

He finds a passably decent white shirt which he immediately puts on. It's too big for him and the buttons too small for Sasuke to bother with all of them. After snapping two of them over his chest to keep the shirt relatively decent, Sasuke scrolls through the titles of the books. If nothing else, he can learn about his captor. He goes over the copies of 'The Art of War', 'The Prince' and 'Study of Insanity'. He'd somehow expected the first two, but the last title has him frowning worriedly. The most dangerous kind of maniac is the maniac who knows that he's insane and embraces it.

The bottom of the drawer is old and worn. Face scrunching up in that unconsciously adorable manner of his, Sasuke feels the beginnings of an idea form in his brain. He looks from the solid material of the clothes then back to the rough wooden shards of the drawers. A solid purple scarf gets his attention first.

Sasuke works a few splinters of the drawer bottom free, testing their resistance. They're sharp enough, but frail and easily broken. Gathering the scarf and the most solid of the shards, Sasuke crawls in under the bed to work. Just after splitting the purple material in half, a soft threading sound makes itself heard.

Immediately, Sasuke pushes all of the soon to be weapon as far under the bed as he can and he crawls out to lie on top of the mattress.

By the time the door swings open, Sasuke is properly feigning sleep.

"You can stop pretending to sleep."

The voice doesn't have that slithery edge of the snake's and Sasuke cautiously opens one lid to take in the new arrival. The two red dots on the man's forehead are the first thing Sasuke really notices. Next comes the tiredly red eyes, too-large clothes, white hair and sickly frame. Feeling relatively safe in the presence of obvious weakness, Sasuke pushes himself up on his elbows and watches the man come in with a tray.

Wracking his brain for something to say, some way to learn about where, why and who, Sasuke's stomach settles the matter with a loud growl.

The white-haired man walks closer and sets the tray on the bed. For a moment, Sasuke considers the possibility of attacking him, but when the other man's eyes find his, Sasuke frowns at the look in them. They're sad eyes, tired eyes, needful. The man settles himself by the door and watches Sasuke, waiting patiently.

Ignoring the tray is harder than it looks, but Sasuke doesn't want the man to leave yet and since he's obviously waiting for the tray to be emptied...

"Eat." The stern order is given and enforced with a glare.

Sasuke glares back just as intensely, "I'm not hungry."

The staring continues for a few minutes before the white-haired man begins to cough. His entire frame is wracked with the fit and Sasuke can see it's a painful episode of something chronic. When the man's done, he gathers himself into the exact same position he was in before.

Sasuke frowns, "What's your name?"

Undisturbed, the white-haired man stays quiet.

"If you give me something I can call you by, I'll eat." That gets a blink from the man, which in turn, earns a smirk from Sasuke, "It's not like I'm going to get out of here anyway, is it?"

"You may call me Kimimaro."

Inclining his head, Sasuke acknowledges the man's presence politely. "Uchiha Sasuke." He gives another small smirk before reaching for the tray to keep his part of the bargain.

The food is quickly consumed and Sasuke can only hope that it wasn't drugged again. He can't identify the type of meat but it's tender and juicy enough.

When the tray is emptied, Kimimaro gathers the remains and exits the room quietly. He comes back not a minute later, dragging behind him a heavy shopping cart. Sasuke frowns at the look of it. He can't quite tell what's in it, but it's leaving a liquid trail behind. A paranoid feeling grips Sasuke's stomach as he takes a look into Kimimaro's hurt eyes.

_How fucking paranoid is doubting the man who kidnapped you?_

"If you are still hungry, there is more." With that, Kimimaro kicks the shopping cart and Sasuke watches with horror as it tips over and a human body tumbles from it, rolling once before it settles on its back, dead eyes seemingly staring straight as Sasuke.

Distantly, Sasuke registers that part of the man's stomach is missing. Part of the man's stomach is _fucking_ missing.

Sasuke barely has time to aim at the floor before he's violently sick, throwing up again and again and dry heaving and _fuck!_

"You sick fuck... you fucking sick bastard..." The words tumble from Sasuke's lips along with bile and meat...

The worst of it all comes when Sasuke hears the distinct click of a camera.

----------------------------------------------

Somewhere else in the city, a shrill sound echoes loudly, "That's a whorehouse?!" Naruto's voice is two octaves too high and Neji barely resists the urge to slap him. Ever since that incident in the changing room, the blond boy has made himself as annoying as possible, more of a pest than Neji thought anyone could be.

"Yes, Naruto, that's your new home. Now shut up."

Naruto's nose wrinkles adorably and he scoffs, "You just don't know how to treat a lady. Assholes like you aren't worthy of holding the door for me!" Annoyance has Neji swinging shut the door he was holding for the other boy with much more strength than required.

As soon as they go past the entrance hall and into the corridor, Neji can see why this place was chosen by the mistress. The lobby is soberly decorated and from the look of those walls, perfectly sound proof. It looks fairly ordinary but the simplicity of the details brings a sense of luxury to the eye. There are no statues, no paintings, no intricate pattern designed in the ramps, walls and desks but everything radiates temptation, from the rich blue carpet to the amusingly phallic door handles.

Neji frowns at the deviousness and he unconsciously tightens his hold on Naruto's arm. There's a blond girl at the counter smiling at them. She is undeniably beautiful but something inside Neji stirs savagely when he notices how _young_ she is.

The girl saunters over to them and her smile falters for just enough of a moment for Neji to catch it before she drapes herself over his arm with bright blue, flirtatious eyes. "The mistress is expecting you. Come along."

Cold but polite, Neji untangles her arms from around him and follows her lead, leaving Naruto to fend for himself in the lobby.

Neji is soon introduced in a large room with a heavy and large mahogany desk separating him from their host. The lady has her back turned to him but Neji can already tell that she's beautiful. The long, elegant fingers are twining in the small of her back and her long hair reaches just above the digits. It's a somber, dark color that seems to border on purple.

"Itachi has quite the nerve to be sending you here, child." Her voice is much more commanding than Neji would have given her fragile frame credit for. The actual words hardly even give him pause. Itachi has briefed him on this woman.

"Uchiha-sama knows you will take care of his protégé."

The woman turns around, her eyes flashing with anger. "I'm sure he's told you all about me, Hyuuga! What makes you think I won't kill her in her sleep? What makes him think I won't send snakes to poison her after what he did to me?"

The jealous, edgy pain in her voice only speaks of the need to please and Neji only nods, "Uchiha Itachi trusts that you will prove yourself capable of completing such a menial task as this."

She snorts ungraciously and waves at him, "Show her to me then. Let's see what I have to work with."

The blond girl exits the room quickly to fetch Naruto and the woman sets a cool gaze on Neji as soon as they're alone. "She'll have to take other clients as well in the meantime. I am not doing Itachi that much of a favor and keeping her unstained for him."

Neji's jaw clenches but he breathes evenly through the anger, "She has been prepared for that eventuality. We did hope you would make things as easy as possible... Too much to hope for apparently."

"Apparently so."

The staring contest is interrupted by the opening door and the appearance of a hip-swinging Naruto. One eyebrow on the woman raises smoothly and the tense silence is soon broken by a small cough from her. Then she smirks.

"Itachi's tastes have changed since he left me." She strides forward, her long hair trailing behind her and she begins to circle the now fidgeting Naruto.

Neji is suddenly struck by how wrong that hair looks on her. Seeing her move, gracious as any gymnast, commanding as any general, pushes forth the notion that despite her beauty, despite her generous charms, this woman would fare better with short hair and a sniper riffle.

The woman looks Naruto up and down critically, then she runs a testing hand over the uncovered skin of his side, inducing a shudder. When she's done, she gives an approving nod and the blond girl from before answers the command before Neji even processes that one was given.

Naruto's hand is taken between the young girl's and he's lead away, presumably to his assigned quarters. Neji is left staring at the woman, jaw clenched with the anticipation of her final answer.

She gives a wild grin, one of those smiles that speak of youth and disobedience, "You can tell Itachi I'll take care of his _protégé_. **He**'ll be safe."

Neji nods his head politely, barely hiding his relief, "Thank you, Anko-Sama."

----------------------------------------------

Kakashi has been reflecting on the irony of his riding in the front of a police car, in a police uniform. Of course, some of his previous work had demanded similar precautions once, but Itachi has validated a temporary license for him. Which makes Hatake Kakashi an official enforcer of the law...

The wound on his shoulder is still more painful than it ought to be, but Kakashi is far too preoccupied to worry about that. There's so much more to worry about than trivial pain. There's the homicidal maniac sitting by his side and the lovely brat they've got to rescue. It's equally ironic that said homicidal maniac is kept in check by a brat as Kakashi himself becoming an honorary police officer.

Itachi is driving with purpose, calmly reflecting on his plan of action and the many traps he's laid for Orochimaru's troops. The Uchiha knows better than to ambush the snake himself, the man is far too devious to fall for a trick like this... but that's where Orochimaru is weak. That's where he should fear Itachi. Orochimaru needs his subordinates. He relies on them. Itachi has no such need.

But the snake has the only thing Itachi really needs. The snake has his little brat of a brother, his everything.

Slender fingers grip the wheel tighter and tighter.

Orochimaru is weak. Orochimaru is lucky, but weak. He won't slip up, but the people he trusts will.

"Where are we going?" Hatake Kakashi's voice rings soothingly in the heavy silence. It's just enough for Itachi to dismiss the dark thoughts and return to his relaxed stance.

"Orochimaru has been sending spies and assassins after me for years now. We are visiting one of them."

"I thought you only sent back bodies." Kakashi frowns as he remembers the first words he exchanged with the snake concerning Itachi.

"I do." Itachi's cool voice is a smirk in and of itself. "Bits at a time."

The car is soon parked and Kakashi takes in the surroundings carefully. They're a few miles away from the city and the downtrodden fences barely hold up a sign about dangerous dogs and a restricted area. The building behind the fences is large and high, grayish and dull in the horizon. There is no green, no trees, grass or persistent weeds. It's all sand and rock leading the way to an abandoned factory.

"I take it this place is in none of the official records?"

"Officially, Yakushi Kabuto committed suicide to avoid talking. He swallowed a pill that instantly stopped his heart." Itachi is leading the way to the old 'Personnel Only' door on the side of the huge building.

Through the maze of corridors and large, empty rooms, Kakashi methodically remembers the way out, listening as Itachi finishes briefing him, "I sent his eye, his hand and his foot to Orochimaru as proof of death. He's been here ever since. He's the one who knows the most about Orochimaru's hideouts and methods. He had even managed to make himself essential to the man. His delirious rantings have been keeping me three steps more ahead of the snake for months. Now we will drive him insane enough to reveal whatever it is he hasn't told me yet."

Kakashi's jaw clenches and he takes a deep breath. He's always been one for quick deaths unless strictly requested by the client. He is no stranger to torture, but he is not fond of it. "So what do you expect me to do?"

"Kabuto is Orochimaru's second in command for a reason. He is smart and he is loyal. The only times he's revealed anything was in delirium, and on tape when he pretended to be alone. And even then, with veiled words and insinuations. He will not talk in front of me. You will make him believe that you have come to mercifully end his life, sent by Orochimaru. He will believe you."

----------------------------------------------

"Boss, Sakon's getting worse... he can hardly even breathe now." Kidomaru's tone is respectful and disobedient at once, like he's chaffing under Orochimaru's authority and fighting the urge to do what he believes is best. "We don't have Kabuto here to care for our casualties... Sakon needs a hospital."

Something in Orochimaru's gaze hardens when he hears Kabuto's name. He rises from his seat and walks closer to the other man, "You will not risk it. Any slip up on our part and the Uchiha will know. You think if you bring him to a hospital, it won't register with the police force? Do what you can for him, but do not move him."

Kidomaro nods cautiously, the very closeness of his superior enough to make him uncomfortable. "What about the kid?"

Orochimaru's fingers gently caress the glass sphere pendant under his shirt. His smile makes Kidomaro's skin crawl. Especially since Kidomaro knows what's in that pendant.

"Did you know, Kidomaro, that a dog can be repetitively beaten, struck and tortured every day, and it will grow aggressive but not insane? Smart animals, really. They can expect brutality, and so they do. You can't break a dog just by hitting it. You can't break someone with cruelty. Do you know what it is that makes those spineless mutts who flinch at every sound? Those who cower and obey every order from a given master?"

Kidomaro remains silent, anticipating that Orochimaru doesn't actually need him to answer. Indeed, just a few seconds later, the snake continues, "Kindness breaks. It's when they feel grateful for every gentle pat on the head, it's when they don't know to expect a slap or a kiss. In the end, the person's mind can't conciliate both the brutality and the kindness and they break. Isn't it beautiful, Kidomaro? Cruelty strengthens and kindness breaks."

**tbc...**

**Some replies: **

Blisblop: So much love for you. Hee! I've enjoyed going back through the fics with your reviews and I am honestly grateful that you've enjoyed yourself so much with them. You can be reassured that TSoP will continue on as well, in just a few days. Hoping you'll like this chapter as well despite the yuckiness of some bits... -g-

Meep: Lol! I revealed nothing, sweetheart. Even I don't know if Sasuke'll be rescued. The fic is damn well writing itself. -g- But I do enjoy your options. I'm very sorry for the wait though! Eek! I've been awfully busy with work... evil thing. Hoping this chapter is enough to make up for it, along with the promise of a quicker update for the next!

No name for now: I'm afraid the boy won't be able to get out of this one unscathed. But hopefully, he'll keep that promise to be a whole person for Kakashi. I also enjoy the fact that he won't just sit and wait for the rescue. Glad you're still onboard with me!

Viciouscallisto: I'm hoping Naruto will keep being the humor in it... but I've also got a thing about Neji-humor. I think the boy is just begging for it, as prideful and straight-faced as he is. Itachi and Kakashi interaction makes me happier than it should... if this weren't strictly KakaSasu, I'd be tempted by them. They just clash so much on so many levels. As to whether Orochimaru eventually tops Sasuke... it depends how fast they get there, doesn't it? Or how fast Sasuke can get himself out.

Sleepless: I love you for loving the collar. That part of the chapter made me squee to write... I might have a small fetish ;)

For anyone I missed, thank you and I'll see you next chapter... which will hopefully be posted sooner than this one was, sheesh!


End file.
